Because of you
by SuzyOnix
Summary: "Aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu Sasuke. Bahkan jauh sebelum kau mengenalku lagi," /"Bodoh! Dasar Dobe!" / Naruto kesal dan takut disaat bersamaan. Kesal karena pernyataan cintanya hanya direspon dengan kata 'Dobe', dan ia merasa takut jika Sasuke akan membenci dirinya. Bagaimanakah selanjutnya ? RnR, Pleaseeeeeee ... / Chap 3 Update!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Because of you**

**.**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Family**

**Pair : ****Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : T/M**

**Warning : YAOI, Typo(s), M-preg(?), ****Supranatural, ****Don't like Don't read.**

.

.

"Cepat!" teriak seorang pria dewasa berbaju khas kepolisian seraya mendorong pemuda raven didepannya secara kasar.

Pemuda bersurai raven didepannya hanya mendengus dan mempercepat langkahnya. Kedua tangannya dibelenggu dengan borgol besi. Ia hanya menurut, berharap dirinya tak lagi diperlakukan secara kasar oleh pria dewasa berbaju hitam itu.

Setelah sampai didepan sebuah pintu yang terbuat dari besi padat, pria dewasa itu membuka gembok pintu itu dengan kunci yang berada dalam satunya celananya.

Setelahnya, ia membuka borgol yang membelenggu pemuda raven, lalu mendorongnya masuk ke sebuah ruangan dibalik pintu besi secara kasar_lagi, hingga sang pemuda raven jatuh terjerembab pada lantai putih bersih nan dingin.

"Dasar lemah!" suara berat yang keluar dari pria itu penuh dengan tekanan mengejek.

Pria itu kembali menutup pintu dan menguncinya lagi, kemudian pergi berlalu dengan sebuah serigai yang membuat wajah sangarnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Pemuda raven itu masih dalam posisinya. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan mengertakkan giginya. Ia benci ini. Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri yang lemah.

Ia mendongakkan wajahnya, memperhatikan ruangan bersih berukuran cukup luas dengan cahaya minim yang akan ia tempati. Saat menoleh kesamping kiri, ia mendapati sebuah pintu kayu yang terlihat mengkilat akibat cahaya remang, yang ia yakini mungkin kamar mandi. Ia menoleh ke samping kanan, menemukan sebuah ranjang king size lengkap dengan bantal dan guling, tak lupa sebuah selimut yang berwarna senada dengan ranjang, yaitu merah maroon. Tak jauh dari ranjang itu, terdapat sebuah lemari coklat dengan ukuran sedang, serta sebuah meja kecil dengan tiga laci. Ketika pandangannya kedepan, sebuah sofa panjang berwarna merah maroon_lagi, tertangkap oleh kedua manik onix malamnya.

Ia menyernyit bingung. Ruangan yang ia tempati sama sekali bukan seperti sel penjara, akan tetapi lebih tertuju pada sebuah kamar.

Suara derit pintu mengalihkan pikirannya. Ia menoleh kearah samping kiri, mendapati seorang pemuda bersurai pirang yang basah akibat air memunggunginya. Ia tak mengenakan pakaian, hanya selembar handuk yang menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tetesan air yang mengalir dari bahu dan punggung yang kekar milik pemuda itu, sang raven berasumsi bahwa pemuda pirang tersebut barusaja selesai mandi.

Sang pemuda bersurai raven terbelalak lebar sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

Ia tak menyangka akan ada orang lain yang berada dalam ruangan yang ia tempati. Setahunya, system penjara yang ia tempati adalah satu sel untuk satu orang. Dan setahunya pula, sebuah penjara tidak mungkin ada fasilitas layaknya sebuah kamar dalam hotel. Ini ada yang aneh!

"Hey, kau .." suara baritone merdu pemuda pirang terdengar oleh indera sang raven. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara, mendapati pemuda pirang yang tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang, lengkap dengan pakaian kasualnya. Sebuah kaos polo lengan pendek warna hitam, serta celana kain berwarna hitam yang hanya sebatas lutut. Kedua manik shapphire jernih milik pemuda pirang menatapnya tajam. Membuatnya seakan lupa bernafas akibat keindahan shapphire itu.

"Apa?" jawab sang raven datar. Berusaha mati-matian menahan kegugupannya. ia tak menyangka jika pemuda pirang yang ia lihat beberapa detik yang lalu belum mengenakan pakaian, kini telah berpakaian secara lengkap. Sejak kapan pemuda itu berjalan melewatinya ? apakah terlalu banayak berfikir, sehingga ia tak menyadari pemuda pirang yang beberapa detik lalu berjalan melewatinya menuju lemari ?

Ia beranjak dari posisinya dilantai, lalu berjalan perlahan menuju sofa panjang berwarna merah maroon yang hanya bejarak beberapa langkah dari tempatnya. Sesampainya, ia menghempaskan tubuh rampingnya pada sofa. Jauh berbeda bila dibandingkan dengan tubuh pemuda pirang yang kekar dan atletis. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada sandaran sofa, lalu memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya. Menyembunyikan manik malamnya dibalik kelopak mata yang seputih salju. Sungguh! Ia sudah sangat lelah saat ini. Tubuhnya yang masih belia dan pada dasarnya memang lemah, bertambah dua kali lipat lebih lemah akibat perjalanan panjang, yang membutuhkan waktu setengah hari dari kota asalnya menuju tempat yang terpencil ini.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya baritone merdu itu, membuat sekujur tubuh sang raven meremang.

"Apa itu penting?" sang raven bertanya balik, tanpa menatap mata biru itu. Sejujurnya, ia takut. Dari segi luar, pemuda pirang itu memang tampan dan menawan. Akan tetapi, ia tak tahu sisi dari dalam pemuda pirang tersebut. Siapa tahu, pemuda pirang itu adalah seorang kriminal kelas berat, perampok, pemerkosa, atu lebih buruknya lagi, ia seorang phsyco_mengingat adanya fasilitas yang tidak biasa diruangan ini untuk sebuah sel tahanan.

The Hell! Ia masih ingin keluar dari sini hidup-hidup. Ia tak mau pulang ke kota asalnya hanya tinggal nama.

Pemuda pirang itu berdecak seraya memutar kedua manik shapphirenya. "Jawab sajalah,"

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab sang raven pada akhirnya_tak mau berdebat dengan orang yang bahkan baru beberapa menit ia temui.

"Well-namaku Naruto. Salam kenal, Sasuke .." ujar pemuda pirang.

'Kenapa ia tak memberi tahu nama marganya ? Dan-hey, sejak kapan Sasuke mengijinkannya memanggil dirinya dengan nama kecil?' berbagai macam pertanyaan muncul dibenak Sasuke. Namun, ia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Tak ingin memikirkannya lebih jauh lagi.

"Hn," sahut sang raven, singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

Pemuda pirang bernama Naruto itu menyerigai. Ia beranjak dari ranjang dan berjalan menuju tempat yang ditempati Sasuke. Ketika telah berada tepat ditujuan, tanpa berkata Naruto menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke tentu saja dapat merasakannya, namun ia tak ambil peduli. Ia berusaha mengabaikan kehadiran pemuda pirang itu didekatnya. Kelopak matanya perlahan mulai memberat. Seiring dengan detik demi detik waktu berlalu, kelopak mata seputih salju itupun tertutup sempurna, tanda bahwa pemuda belia bersurai raven itu telah terlelap. Bersiap mengarungi dunia mimpi yang hanya akan diketahuinya.

Naruto yang duduk disamping Sasuke hanya diam memperhatikan wajah seputih salju tanpa cela. Bulu mata yang panjang dan lentik, hidung bangir yang sedikit berwarna merah diujungnya_mungkin karena kedinginan, dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil sewarna cherry yang nampak menggoda di mata Naruto. Hanya satu kata yang terlintas di pikiran Naruto waktu itu. Cantik.

Ia mengangkat tangannya dan bergerak untuk mengelus kulit wajah yang terasa begitu lembut. Seperti kulit bayi. Lalu turun menuju belahan bibir menggoda milik Sasuke. Darahnya terasa berdesir kala ia benar-benar menyentuhnya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang berterbangan, menggelitik daerah perutnya. Dadanya berdegup kencang, seakan ingin meledak. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman, bukan serigaian yang biasa ia lakukan.

Naruto menarik tangannya dari bibir menggoda si raven, lalu merendahkan tubuhnya. Ia mengecup lama bibir cherry milik Sasuke. Hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, bukan lumatan yang menuntut. Setelahnya Naruto membopong Sasuke ala Bridal style menuju ranjang king size tak jauh darinya berada. Ia menidurkan Sasuke dengan perlahan_takut jika sang raven akan terbangun. Ia menyelimuti Sasuke sebatas dada. Dan iapun masih sempat mengecup kedua kelopak mataseputih salju milik Sasuke yang tertutup erat.

"Selamat tidur. Mimpi indah, baby .." salamnya.

Kemudian ia berjalan menuju sofa, lalu tanpa pikir panjang ia menghempaskan tubuh kekarnya pada sofa.

.

.

.

Kelopak matanya seputih salju itu mengerjab beberapa kali sebelum terbuka sempurna. Ia bangun dari posisi berbaringnya menjad duduk. Kedua alisnya bertaut_pertanda bingung. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di atas ranjang king size merah maroon. Bukannya tadi ia berada di atas sofa ? lalu kenapa ia berada di atas ranjang ? Tunggu-kemana pemuda pirang yang bernama Naruto tadi?

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya, dan ia hampir terlonjak kaget keita manik onix miliknya bertemu pandang dengan Shapphire milik Naruto yang menatapnya datar. Ia tengah duduk statis di sofa. Mata itu seolah menghipnotisnya, membawanya pada keindahan tanpa dasar. Ia menahan nafas. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba wajahnya memanas. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya. Enggan bertemu pandang dengan manik biru jernih yang membuat debaran jantungnya tak beraturan.

Sedangkan pemuda pirang itu tersenyum kecil akan reaksi Sasuke. Sayangnya, Sasuke tak sempat melihat senyum menawan milik pemuda bersurai pirang.

"Tidurmu nyenyak, Suke ?" tanya baritone datar milik Naruto.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatap kedua manik biru jernih milik Naruto secara intens.

Naruto yang menyadari tatapan intens Sasuke hanya memandang datar. Ia mati-matian menahan tawanya ketika manik birunya mendapati tautan dikedua alis Sasuke. Baginya, itu menambahkan kesan lucu pada Sasuke. Sangat lucu malahan.

"Hn," sahut Sasuke pada akhirnya. Ia kembali berbaring dan menatap langit-langit ruangan yang berwarna putih dengan pandangan kosong. Hingga ia tak menyadari pemuda pirang yang tengah melangkah ke ranjang, lalu ikut berbaring disamping Sasuke.

"Sasuke ?" panggil Naruto dengan baritone merdu miliknya.

Sasuke agak terkejut ketika mengetahui Naruto telah ikut berbaring disampingnya. Ia menoleh kesamping menghadap Naruto. Manik onix miliknya meneliti wajah si pirang. Kedua manik shapphire yang jernih, hidung bangirnya yang terpahat sempurna, rahang yang kokoh, dan juga tiga buah garis halus di masing masing pipi berkulit tan itu.

Awesome!

Seketika Sasuke merasakan wajahnya memanas, bahkan sampai telinga. Ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menuju langit-langit berwarna putih. 'Si-sial!' rutuk Sasuke dalam hati. Demi Tuhan! Sasuke tak pernah memuji orang sebelumnya. Dan apa yang baru saja ia pikirkan ? Pemuda pirang yang tak lain adalah Naruto itu Awesome ? Oh, God! Sasuke mengira bahwa otaknya sedang konslet karena kelelahan. 'Ya, itu mungkin saja'. Sasuke membatin dalam hati.

Naruto yang melihat tingkah Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. Ia tak pernah menyangka bahwa ekspresi yang Sasuke tunjukkan_sekecil apapun, itu menurutnya sangatlah menarik. Mungin ini akan menjadi kebiasaannya mulai sekarang.

"Sasuke ..?" panggil Naruto untuk kedua kalinya. Mencoba menyadarkan Sasuke dengan pemikirannya.

"Hn..?" Sasuke menyahut pelan, tanpa menatap Naruto.

"Kenapa kau bisa ada di tempat seperti ini?" tanya Naruto.

Hening melanda kedua orang itu.

Sasuke hanya diam. Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang langit langit putih dengan tatapan datar, walaupun berbeda dengan perasaanya yang dipenuhi tanda tanya. Naruto mendengar helaan nafas berat dari Sasuke. Ia menunggu Sasuke menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Uh-sepertinya aku tak bisa berbohong." Suara Sasuke terdengar pasrah. "Singkat saja. Aku mengendarai motor dan menabrak sebuah toko minuman. Karena tak punya uang untuk ganti rugi, Yaah … kau pasti tahu kelanjutannya." Ujar Sasuke.

Naruto menoleh menatap wajah Sasuke yang terlihat dari samping. Kedu alisnya bertaut tanda bahwa ia kurang mengerti jalan cerita paling singkat yang pernah ia dengar.

"Huh?"

Sasuke berdecak kesal dan menoleh memandang Naruto.

"Ck-ck-dasar Dobe!" Sasuke berkata sinis.

"Kau-apa?! Dasar Teme!" ujar Naruto kesal. Entah kemana hilangnya wajah datar miliknya. Ia merenggut sebal.

"Kau berkata terlalu cepat dan singkat, dasar Teme! Makanya aku tak paham, 'kay ?"

"Kau saja yang terlalu lelet, Dobe." Ujar Sasuke seraya menyerigai seram kearah Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat serigaian Sasuke_yang baginya tak ada seram-seramnya_malahan membuat wajah Sasuke terlihat lebih manis, membuat Naruto tertawa keras. Bahkan hingga ia setengah duduk di ranjang dan memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit.

Sasuke yang melihat Naruto tertawa keras, ikut setengah terduduk di atas ranjang. ia memiringkan kepala sedikit, lalu mengerjabkan kedua matanya innocent.

"Ada yang lucu ?" suara polos milik Sasuke membuat Naruto menghentikan tawanya. Ia menatap sasuke yang berwajah innocent.

Glup.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah, seperti ada sebuah bongkahan batu besar yang menyangkut di kerongkongannya.

God! Sasuke terlihat sangat manis dengan pose innocent-nya.

Dan sekarang, Naruto merasakan adik kecil kebanggaannya mulai bangun hanya dengan melihat wajah polos Sasuke.

Grep!

Dengan cepat, Naruto menindih tubuh mungil Sasuke di bawah kukungannya. Mencengkram kedua tangan Sasuke di sisi kepalanya. Manik shapphire Naruto berkilat penuh nafsu.

"Na-naruto ?" panggil Sasuke takut. Ia tak menyangka akan diserang secepat ini. Apakah ia telah berbuat kesalahan sehingga Naruto menyerangnya ? Tapia apa ? Atau, apa mungkin panggilan Dobe dari Sasuke yang membuat Naruto marah ? kalau itu memang benar … 'Matilah aku!' pikir Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke masih sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri, yang mengira akan dibunuh oleh Naruto dalam beberapa nmenit kedepan, Naruto menundukkan wajahnya, menghirup aroma mint yang menguar dari tubuh mungil Sasuke.

"Sasuke .." nada yang mengalun merdu itu menyapa tepat pada indera Sasuke sebelah kanan.

"Ngh~" desahan pertama lolos dari celah bibir Sasuke disaat Naruto sengaja menghembuskan nafasnya tepat pada cuping telinga Sasuke. Manik onix milik Sasukepun terpejam, ketika sebuah sengatan listrik menjalari tubuh kecilnya.

"Apa kau tahu .. ?" tanya Naruto. Setelah mendengar desahan pertama lolos dari celah bibir merah plum Sasuke, Naruto makin bersemangat. Ia menjilat cuping telinga sang raven, dan membalutinya dengan saliva miliknya.

"Mmh-ap-hh-apa-ngh..?" Sasuke berujar kepayahan ketika danging lunak bertekstur lembut itu meraup cuping telinganya. Wajahnyapun telah memerah sempurna hingga telinga. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas!

"Kau sudah membangunkan hewan buas, Suke .. " setelah merasa cuping telinga itu telah basah oleh salivanya, bibir dinginnya turun menjelajah leher jenjang milik Sasuke. Ia berhenti pada perpotongan leher Sasuke.

Seketika, Shapphire jernih milik Naruto lenyap. Tergantikan oleh sepasang warna merah terang yang berkilat penuh nafsu. Diikuti oleh dua taring giginya yang memanjang.

"Na-naru-hh-to, Jangan bunuh aku-" lirih Sasuke. Kedua matanya terpejam erat. Takut, walau hanya sekedar melihat pemuda pirang diatasnya.

Suara lirih milik Sasuke membuat taring panjang milik Naruto kembali seperti gigi taring milik kebanyakan orang. Naruto mendongak, memandang wajah penuh ekspresi milik Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah hingga telinga, keningnya yang berkeringat terlihat mengkilap oleh cahaya remang di ruangan itu. Kedua matanya terpejam erat_dipaksakan. Dan nafasnya tak beraturan.

"-aku tid-hh-ak-bermaksut-memanggilmu-Dob-hh-be," ujar Sasuke dalam posisi yang masih sama. Mulutnya terbuka, berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya.

Naruto yang melihat wajah Sasuke yang, err .. erotis_menyerigai. Sedikit menggelikan, bahwa Sasuke menganggap ia akan membunuhnya. Padahal itu adalah hal yang sangat jauh dengan pikirannya. Membunuh Sasuke?! The Hell! itu sama saja dengan membunuh dirinya sendiri!

Entah sejak kapan, Naruto merasa hidupnya lebih berwarna setelah bertemu pandang dengan Sasuke. Ia merasa lebih hidup dari kehidupan sebelumnya_ sebelum bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ia merasakan gejolak aneh pada dirinya yang berseru untuk segera menjadikan Sasuke bagian dari kehidupannya.

Sunnguh. Sebelum ini, ia belum pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Perasaan ingin memiliki yang semakin lama semakin besar. Ini pertamakali baginya.

Ia merendahkan wajahnya tepat pada cuping telinga si raven yang telah basah oleh saliva miliknya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, membuat si raven menggeliat kegelian akibat ulahnya.

"Membunuh, hn?" lidah basahnya turun merasakan leher jenjang sewarna salju milik sasuke. Ia bisa merasakan aliran darah yang ada dibalik kulit itu. Membuat kedua mata merahnya berkilat. Ia menjilat sepanjang leher mulus itu. Ia berhenti perpotongan leher itu.

"AKH!"

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Gimana ? Gaje ngak ?

Mau dilanjut tidak ?

Menerima kritik dan saran ...

Review pleaseeeee ...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Yosh!

Ini chap 2 udah update. Maaf lama, karena aku ngetik nih fic ditengah-tengah kesibukanku yang Extra !

OMG!

Ada acara lomba untuk memeriahkan DN, dan segala macam tetek bengek lainnya. Buat proposal inilah, itulah-Arghhhh….pengin jambakin rambutnya ketua seksi yang cuman bilang, 'Ngak tahu aku, pusing!'_ketika aku mau tanay sesuatu.

Huuuh-

-pake' ngebentak segala lhoh, gimana ngak kesel coba. Hobinya nyuruh2 aja lagi.

Ehem-udah deh, Suzy jadi curhat ngak jelas kayak gini.

Selamat menikmati~

.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Family, ****Supranatural**

**Pair : ****Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : M *astaga!***

**Warning : YAOI, FullLemon! Vulgar! OOC! Typo(s), M-preg(?), ****Supranatural, ****AU! **

**Don't like Don't read !**

**.**

.

.

"AKH!"

Sasuke merasakan kulit lehernya seperti terkoyak, membuatnya menjerit kesakitan. Ia bahkan bisa merasakan desiran darahnya yang dihisap kuat oleh sang pemuda pirang. Namun, itu hanya beberapa detik, karena setelahnya rasa sakit itu berubah menjadi rasa yang sangat hangat.

Naruto menggigit leher putih itu, dan menghisap beberapa ml darah dari tubuh mungil dibawahnya. Tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu, ia segera menyalurkan 'Zy'(*) miliknya pada tubuh Sasuke, membuat tubuh Sasuke yang berada di bawahnya merasakan kehangatan yang menyenangkan untuk tubuh lelahnya, dan membuat ia-

"Ngh~"

-melengguh karena nikmat, dan membuat Naruto tersenyum senang karena mendengar lenguhan seksi milik Sasuke.

Aroma tubuh Sasuke membuat Naruto mabuk kepayang. Ia berusaha menetralkan sisi gelapnya saat berhadapan dengan Sasuke_seseorang yang membuat ia bangkit dari dunia gelapnya dulu.

Naruto menghentikan gigitannya, ia menjilat bekas gigitan yang ia timbulkan. Membuat luka itu menghilang dalam sekejap, digantikan oleh tanda spiral kecil dengan beberapa huruf kanji yang menegelilinginya_pada perpotongan bahu kanan Sasuke yang terekspos jelas akibat kerah kaos longgar yang dipakai Sasuke tersingkap.

Naruto tersenyum senang saat melihat karyanya, lalu mengecup tanda itu singkat. Tanda berwarna hitam itu bersinar sedetik lalu kembali seperti semula. Layaknya tattoo, berwarna hitam pekat.

Bagi Sasuke, rasa itu terasa sangat menyenangkan. Membuatnya mendongakkan wajahnya_memberikan akses pemuda si atasnya untuk mengeksplorasi lehernya. Entah sejak kapan,kedua tangan sewarna porselen miliknya telah berpindah mencengkeram rambut pirang yang terasa sangat halus di telapak tangannya_menahannya agar tak berpindah.

Sedangkan Naruto yang merasakan respon positif dari Sasuke hanya tersenyum senang dalam cumbuannya yang berlanjut pada pada leher putih itu. Ia semakin gencar menghisap_tanpa menggigit_ kulit leher yang putih mulus itu hingga meninggalkan warna merah keungu-unguan, yang mungkin akan menghilang dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama.

Puas dengan menandai leher putih itu, Naruto merangkak ke atas hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah sang raven.

"Suke," suara Naruto terdengar sensual di telinga si raven, membuat perutnya tergelitik lembut. Menciptakan desiran halus di dadanya, seperti perasaan rindu yang sangat mendalam, bahkan semenjak mereka bertatap mata beberapa waktu lalu.

Ia merasakan wajahnya memanas, bahkan hingga telinga. Ya … ia cukup yakin bahwa wajahnya mungkin sudah sewarna buah kesukaannya_tomat.

Naruto menatap bibir mungil nan tipis dibawahnya. Tanpa meminta izin, ia merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup bibir yang menggoda itu. Itu hanya sebuah kecupan ringan, sebelum menjadi lumatan-lumatan panas ketika Naruto merasakan betapa manisnya bibir yang tengah ia jamah.

Ia menjilat bibir bagian bawah Sasuke dengan basah, meminta ijin agar bisa memasuki rongga hangat yang akan segera ia jamah. Sasuke dengan senang hati membuka kedua celah bibirnya, memberikan Naruto akses untuk menjamah rongga mulutnya.

Sasuke tak berbuat banyak, ia hanya pasrah dengan segala kemauan pemuda pirang di atasnya. Memang melakukan hal ini untuk pertama kalinya, terlebih dengan seorang pemuda sama seperti dirinya, tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya. Bukan karena ia murahan hingga ia menurut layaknya kucing manis, tapi ia mempunyai alasan yang cukup kuat untuk menuruti semua keinginan sang pemuda pirang di atasnya.

Dirinya seolah memang telah terikat dengan Naruto_pemuda pirang di atasnya. Seperti ada sebuah ikatan yang terjalin antara dirinya dan Naruto. Dan hal itu cukup memberikan alasan bagi dirinya tentang perasaan rindu yang amat mendalam jauh di lubuk hatinya beberapa menit lalu.

Lidah basah milik Naruto menjelajah rongga hangat milik Sasuke. Mengabsen deretan gigi yang rapi, pangkal lidah, langit-langit, serta gusi. Seakan belum puas, ia melilit lidah Sasuke, mengajak lidah itu untuk menari bersama dalam rongga hangat itu. Membuat Sasuke mendesah tertahan.

Sasuke yang belum pernah melakukan hal panas seperti itu hanya memberikan respon sebisanya. Ia masih amatiran! Perlu diingat, ini pertama kali baginya. Ia sebelumnya memang belum pernah melakukannya.

Kedua tangan Naruto tak dibiarkan menganggur. Tangan kanannya naik ke tengkuk Sasuke, mendorongnya pelan agar cumbuan mereka semakin dalam. Sedangkan kedua tangan Sasuke mencengkram rambut spiky si pirang, dengan sesekali meremasnya kuat_seolah memberitahukan pada tubuh di atasnya bahwa ia merasa keenakan akan perlakuannya.

Tangan kiri Naruto bergerak perlahan menelusup kaos depan Sasuke. Ia meraba perut datar itu dengan sensual, lalu naik menuju ke sebuah titik incarannya.

Ia mengelus nipple yang masih berada dibalik kaos dengan gerakan mengambang, membuat Sasuke mendesah tertahan dalam cumbuan pasasnya. Naruto mencubitnya dengan gemas, sesekali menekannya dengan keras.

"Mnh!-Naru-hh-" Sasuke mengerang frustasi, disaat pasokan udaranya menipis_mulai kehabisan nafas.

"Manis-kau manis, Uchiha Sasuke-"

Naruto melepaskan cumbuannya. Ia memandang Sasuke akjub.

"-menakjubkan, Suke-chan.."

"Ja-jangan-panggil a-ku denga-n 'embel-embel' itu, Nar-naruto-hh" Sasuke memprotes panggilan itu dengan ekspresi masam ditengah meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya akibat cumbuan panas beberapa detik yang lalu, membuat Naruto terkekeh kecil mendapati reaksi Sasuke yang sangat lucu dimatanya.

"Ja-jangan tertawakan aku!" protenya lagi. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya kedepan dengan ekspresi kesal, lalu memalingkan wajah ke samping, enggan untuk melihat kekehan kecil yang keluar dari celah bibir seksi milik Naruto.

"Hey-hey, aku hanya bercanda, Suke~"

Sedikit kesal karena Sasuke tak merespon, dengan Cepat Naruto merobek kaos yang dikenakan Sasuke dengan satu kali tarikan, membuat kaos biru tua itu menjadi dua. Sasuke merespon dengan mata membola.

"He-hey, .." Sasuke ingin protes, namun terhenti disaat dengan gerakan amat cepat, kepala berambut pirang itu menunduk dan menghisap nipple bwerwarna merah muda ittu dengan keras, membuat Sasuke mendesah keras

"Akh!-hh-Naru-hh,"

Naruto menjilat nipple yang menegang itu dengan nikmat. sedikit memebuat gerakan memutar pada tonjolan pink itu dengan lidah basahnya, lalu menghisapnya keras, hingga membuat Sasuke mendesah nikmat.

Tak dibiarkan menganggur, salah satu tangannya menuju putting yang lain. Tangan nakal itu mengelus, memilin, serta mencubitnya dengan keras. Sedangkan satu tangan lainnya menuju area selangkaan si raven. Ia mengelus benda yang sudah menegang itu dari balik celana kain yang dikenakan Sasuke, lalu tanpa pikir panjang, ia menarik celana itu kebawah.

Ia menghentikan hisapannya pada nipple sang raven lalu dengan tak sabaran, ia meneruskan untuk menarik celana kain sang raven, berikut dengan boxer dan celana dalam hitam. Tanpa perasaan, ia melempar kain yang baginya sangat menganggu itu_menyusul kaosnya yang telah sobek menjadi dua di atas lantai.

Sasuke hanya bisa terbaring lemah di atas ranjang dengan nafas tersenggal. Tubuh seputih porselennya memerah, merasakan hawa panas yang menyerang tubuhnya yang telah polos-tanpa sehelai benangpun. Ia menatap pemuda pirang di atasnya yang menelanjanginya dengan pandangan membola. Ia melihatnya. Melihat serigai yang amat menyeramkan terbentuk di bibir Naruto, namun menambahkan kesan menawan pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap tubuh polos dibawahnya dengan serigai mesumnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk kenikmatan yang akan kau dapat, Suke~" ujar Naruto dengan baritone menggoda.

Kedua onix Sasuke berkilat mendengar ucapan Naruto.

Naruto merendahkan kepalanya pada selangkaan pemuda raven. Ia lalu menjilat ujung penis 'mungil' milik si raven. Membuat si empunya mendesis nikmat. Rongga hangat itu tanpa basa-basi mengulumnya penuh, membuat Sasuke melemparkan kepalanya yang setengah terangkat kebelakang, tepat pada bantal berwarna merah maroon.

"Mhh-ngh-naru,"

Kepala Naruto secara perlahan naik turun, memanja kejantanan si raven-hingga akhirnya bertambah cepat seiring kerasionalan si raven menguap.

"Lebih-cep-hh-cepat, Naruhh… aku-aku mau-" Sasuke tak sanggup lagi sanggup berkata ketika perutnya terasa melilit dan menegang, ada seseatu yang berdesir menuju puncak kejantanannya..

"-Narutooooo!" dan sebuah teriakan dengan punggung yang melengkung indah itu pertanda bahwa si raven mencapai klimaksnya. Menyemburka cairan kental itu ke dalam rongga hangat yang telah membuatnya menggelepar tak berdaya.

Naruto menelan cairan kental yang menyembur dalam rongga mulutnya-dengan senang hati. Cairan kental pertama yang dikeluarkan pemuda raven itu ditelannya habis, tanpa minat menyisakan setetespun.

"Manis-" guman Naruto dengan serigaian penuh arti.

Mata biru jernihnya memandang Sasuke yang masih menggelepar tak berdaya. Mulutnya berusaha meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, pasca klimaks. Kedua mata onixnya menatap sayu pada Naruto.

Naruto kembali mencumbu bibir merah merekah akibat ciuman panasnya beberapa menit yang lalu dengan sanagat lembut. Ia menyibak poni panjang yang menutupi wajah seputih porselen_yang kini telah memerah dengan sanagt menggemaskan. Tak lama ia menarik undur wajahnya, lalu menyodorkan ketiga jarinya pada mulut mungil itu.

"Kulum," ujar Naruto.

Meskipun tak mengerti, ia hanya patuh menanggapi perkataan Naruto. Ia menjilat, lalu mengulum ketiga jari yang disodorkan Naruto dengan mulut mungilnya hingga basah.

"Cukup-" lagi-lagi, Sasuke patuh mendengar perkataan itu.

Ia menatap Naruto dengan pandangan bingung. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa pemuda pirang itu menyuruhnya untuk mengulum tiga jarinya. Padahal, setahunya, jika ingin membasahi tangan_baca:mancuci tangan_harusnya dengan air bersih, bukannya dengan air liur miliknya. Batinnya bingung.

Dan, Naruto harus menahan diri untuk tidak langsung menusukkan penisnya yang sedari tadi telah sesak di dalam celana- akibat rangsangan dan sentuhan yang telah ia berikan pada Sasuke- pada lubang sempit dan panas milik Sasuke_saat pandangan kebingungan dengan alis yang sedikit bertaut itu membuatnya terlihat semakin imut, sedang tertuju kearahnya.

'Fuck!' rutuknya dalam hati. Ia membuka kaki Sasuke lebih lebar, agar lebih mendapatkan akses yang leluasa nantinya.

Satu-

Jari atletis milik Naruto menyusup masuk pada rectum Sasuke, membuat Sasuke sedikit membolakan matanya saat merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing memasuki lubang bawahnya. Tidak sakit, hanya saja ia merasa tidak nyaman.

"Ahh-apa itu ?"

Tak menghiraukan pertanyaan si raven, jari itu menusuk masuk lebih dalam. Melakukan penetrasi agar memudahkan penis besarnya masuk_menggagahi pemuda manis itu.

Dua-

"Sakit! Hh-keluarkan, Dobe !" seru Sasuke kesal. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat dari bantal, memberikan deathglare terbaiknya pada Naruto agar segera megeluarkan sesuatu yang sedang asik menusukkan sesuatu di lubangnya. Ia mencengram sprei merah maroon dibawahnya dengan kuat. Membuat sprei kusut akibat cengkramannya.

Seakan tak mendengar, pemuda pirang itu tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya. Ia membuat gerakan menggunting untu mempelebar jalan masuknya, sembari memusatkan fokusnya untu menemukan satu titik yang membuat si raven melenguh nikmat.

"Sakit, uhh-" setetes air mata tampak mengalir dari sudut mata Sasuke. Marasa bersalah Naruto mendesis menenangkan.

"Ssttt-sabarlah, sebentar lagi" suara itu begitu merdu, sedikit membuat Sasuke tenang, namun tak membuat air matanya berhenti. Malahan semakin deras membasahi pip putihnya.

Naruto merendahkan tubuhnya, membungkam bibir mungil yang terus mendesis sakit akibat ulahnya.

Tiga-

"Sakit, Dobe! Keluarkan bodoh!" pekik Sasuke. Rasa sakit kini semakin terasa menderanya.

"Dob-Ahh~"

"Gocha!," seru Naruto dengan senyuman lebar yang menawan. Ia tambah bersemangat menumbukkan ketiga jarinya pada satu titik, apalagi suara desahan sexy yang terdengar ketika ia menusuk titik itu, membuat celananya makin sempit

"Ap-apa ituh ? Ah!- Ah!- Ah!- kenapa-hh rasanyahh-enak sekalihh-" Sasuke berujar disela-sela desahannya.

"Anggap saja itu titik manismu, Suke.."

Perut Sasuke terasa melilit_lagi. Ia merasakan akan menyemburkan cairannya untuk yang kedua kalinya,

Sedangkan Naruto yang mengetahui bahwa Sasuke akan klimaks untuk yang kedua, segera menarik ketiga jarinya, menimbulkan desahan kecewa dari bibir Sasuke

"Tak sabaran, eh?" Naruto menyerigai, membuat wajahnya memerah. Dengan terburu-buru, ia melepas kaosnya yang setengahnya telah basah oleh keringat, lalu melemparkannya kesembarang arah. Dan sekarang, tampaklah dada bidang atletis serta perut sixpack yang terbentuk sempurna. Dibalut oleh kulit tan yang berkilat oleh keringat, membuat Sasuke yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Suka dengan apa yang kau lihat, Sasuke ? " Naruto berkata usil, membuat Sasuke tersentak kecil. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kesamping, wajahnya kembali memerah, bahkan hingga telinga karena malu_ketahuan memperhatikan tubuh atletis Naruto.

Naruto sedikit mengocok kejantanannya sebentar, sesudah melepas celana serta undewearnya. Ia memposisikan kejantanannya tepat di depan lubang Sasuke.

"Aku masuk, Suke," Naruto berujar

Sasuke bingung. 'Apanya yang masuk ? ketiga jari nakal itu lagi ?' batin Sasuke, tak tahu apa yang akan memasuki dirinya nantinya.

Secara perlahan, Naruto mendorong kejantanannya pada lubang sempit milik Sasuke_

"Akh-Sa-sakit Dobe," Sasuke kembali berteriak kesakitan. Ia mencengkram pundak atletis Naruto yang berada di atasnya dengan kuat. Bukan, ia yakin bahwa benda yang memasuki dirinya bukan lagi ketiga jari milik Naruto. Benda itu lebih besar dari ketiga jari milik Naruto, bahkan sangat besar dan panjang dibandingkan ketiga jari milik Naruto. Apalagi benda itu terasa panas dilubangnya. Wajah dengan suam-suam merah yang masih sembab akibat air mata kini kembali dialiri cairan hangat dari kedua sudut matanya. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri, berusaha mengusir rasa sakit yang mendera tubuh bagian bawahnya.

"Ugh-sempit sekalih-hh," Bisik Naruto, parau. Ia menghentikan dorongan pinggulnya, membiarkan setengah penisnya tertanam di lubang ketat dan hangat milik Sasuke.

Belum masuk sepenuhnya.

Naruto yang melihat Sasuke berteriak kesakitan segera membungkam bibir itu dengan panggutan liarnya_berusaha mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Sasuke mau tak mau membiarkan rongga mulutnya dieksplorasi secara liar oleh Naruto, dengan membalas sebisanya.

"Mmmhh-ah-mh,"

Dan tepat ketika Sasuke mulai terbuai oleh ciumannya_sedikit melupakan rasa sakitnya_Naruto menghentakkan pinggulnya.

JLEB!

Sasuke berteriak sunyi, membuat panggutan liarnya bersama Naruto terlepas.

"Kh-"Naruto melengguh, merasakan dinding yang sempit dan panas itu meremas penisnya kuat. Sedikit membuat penisnya nyeri akan jepitan kuat itu, namun tak memungkiri rasa nikmat lebih mendominasi dirinya.

Sasuke sempat merasa lega ketika benda panjang, besar dan panas yang memasuki dirinya itu ditarik keluar. Ia berfikir bahwa Naruto akan menyudahi kegiatannya, namun pemikirannya salah, ketika benda yang menyisakan di ujung lubangnya itu secara tiba-tiba didorong keras memasuki lubangnya lagi. Membuatnya berteriak, ingin memaki pemuda blonde yang telah memasukkan benda itu kedalam lubangnya, dan membuatnya berteriak sakit sedari tadi.

Namun, niatnya harus kandas, saat benda yang menggesek lubangnya itu menyentuh sudut tumpul yang berada di lubangnya, membuatnya mendesah keras.

"Ahh~" Sasuke mendesah keras. Ia merasakan dunianya berputar kala benda itu menusuk titik yang sama berulang-ulang. Kepalanya blank seketika, dan rasa sakit yang beberapa waktu lalu menderanya kini menguap entah kemana. Rasa sakit itu tergantikan oleh rasa nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan.

"Ah!-Ahh!-ah!," desahan itu terdengar mengalun merdu di ruangan luas dengan pencahayaan remang-remang dari sebuah lampu redup. Begitu menggairahkan, membuat libido Naruto semakin memuncak.

Naruto menusukkan penisnya ke lubang Sasuke dengan cepat. Keluar-masuk-keluar. Terus seperti itu. Ia berusah sekuat mungkin untuk tidak menggagahi sang raven dengan brutal. Ia tak ingin menyakiti malaikatnya nantinya.

"Kau bisa merasakannya, Sasuke ?" Naruto bertanya tepat di telinga sang raven disela-sela genjotannya.

Ya. Sasuke memang bisa merasakan benda gemuk yang panjang, serta panas itu keluar-masuk lubangnya dengan cepat. Menusuk titik manisnya, membuatnya mendesah keras. Bahkan cengkramannya pada kedua pundak atletis Naruto kini berpindah pada leher Naruto. Mengalung dengan erat dan indah, mengakibatkan tubuh mereka lebih menempel satu sama lain.

Penasaran dengan benda yang menusuknya itu, Sasuke sedikit menunduk agar bisa melihat benda itu. Dan_jantung Sasuke hampir meloncat keluar kala mengetahui bahwa benda yang sedang menusuknya dengan cepat itu adalah …

"Ah-ah Pe-Penis!?" Sasuke memekik gila_kaget."Penis Naruto?" ia mengulangi lagi.

Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sasuke hanya mendengus geli. Sepertinya ia sempat melupakan, bahwa Sasuke adalah pemuda polos yang tak tahu menahu tentang hal dewasa, terlebih hubungan sesama jenis laki-laki. Jadi, pantas saja jika Sasuke akan bereaksi dengan begitu hebohnya.

'Beginikah jika sesama laki-laki berhubungan badan? Bersetubuh? Se- sex?!' Sasuke membatin dengan pikiran cerdasnyayang sangat lugu dan polos.

Naruto tak menghentikan genjotannya, malahan ia semakin menusukkan penisnya semakin dalam. Melihat reaksi Sasuke yang menurutnya_lucu, membuat libidonya semakin meninggi.

"Ya, kau benar. Itu penisku. Bukankah kau suka ? Suka ketika penisku menusuk lubang sempitmu, membuatmu mendesah keras dan_sexy, hmm?" Naruto menjawab pekikan gila Sasuke tak kalah gilanya.

Sasuke tersadar dari kekagetannya ketika mendengar perkataan vulgar dari mulut Naruto, bersamaan dengan tusukan di lubangnya yang semakin keras dan dalam.

"Akh!-Ya!. tusuk penismu ke lubang sempitku-ahh-lebih dalam-ah!-lebihh-kuat-Ahh!-" Sasuke tak tahu lagi apa yang diucapkannya. Kerasionalan pikirannya hilang entah kemana.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menggeram, tak kuasa untuk tidak menggagahi sang raven dengan brutal.

"Naru-hh-ohh," dan, perkataan Sasuke yang memanggil nama Naruto dengan nada sangat erotis itu menjebolkan pertahanan Naruto. Membuat Naruto layaknya hewan buas yang kelaparan.

"Ah-ah-ah-ahhh-ah-ah," suara desahan Sasuke mengalun merdu, layaknya nyanyian sang dewa-dewi malam. Naruto lepas kendali. Ia menggenjot lubang panas itu dengan brutal, membuat desahan dan erangan Sasuke melantun tanpa jeda.

Salah satu tangannya kini aktif memilin dan menekan nipple Sasuke yang penuh dengan tanda kemerahan, atau malah keunguan_kissmark. Sementara tangan lainnya kini menuju selangkaan si raven, mengocok penis 'mungil' milik Sasuke.

.

Sasuke tak pernah mengira bahwa ia akan mendapatkan kenikmatan yang saat ini tengah dirasakannya. Kehidupannya pasca kehilangan orang tua akibat kecelakaan beruntun_lima tahun yang lalu, adalah masa terberat dalam hidupnya. Ia yang saat itu hanya seorang bocah berusia sebelas tahun, hanya bisa menangis histeris kala mendapati kedua orang tuanya terbujur kaku. Seharian ia hanya mengurung diri di dalam kamar.

Penderitaannya semakin bertambah disaat pihak bank menyita semua harta benda keluarganya. Mereka mengatakan bahwa, ayahnya memiliki hutang yang sangat besar. Sasuke yang tak hau apa-apa hanya diam. Ia tak tahu apa-apa. Dia masih kecil, ingat?! Walaupun diumurnya yang terbilang bocah, ia sudah menduduki kelas dua di bangku SMP.

Ia menjadi miskin.

Ia sendiri.

Tanpa sanak saudara.

Dan, berakhirlah ia disalah satu panti asuhanyang kecil dan kumuh. Hidup menderita dengan makanan yang minim_harus berbagi dengan teman panti lainnya. Bahkan baju yang sering ia pakai adalah baju bekas, bahkan ada beberapa bagian yang bolong _saking bekasnya.

Ia bersyukur, masih bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya. Dengan kemampuan yang di atas rata-rata, ia bisa menyelesaikan study SMP-nya di umur yang ke-13 tahun. Iapun melanjutkan studynya di SMA dengan sangat baik. Ia juga belajar bekerja part time di salah satu toko yang lumayan besar sehabis pulang sekolah. Walaupun masih kecil, ia tak dianggap remeh oleh pemilik toko. Malahan, karena kecerdasannya, ia dipercayai menjadi penjaga kasir. Tak ayal, kepercayaan pemilik toko padanya menjadi suatu motivasi bagi dirinya sendiri_membentuk pribadi yang baik.

Dengan gaji yang terbilang lumayan, ia bisa membayar tagihan sekolahnya di tiap bulannya, membeli apa yang menjadi kebutuhan hidupnya_terutama pakaian. Ia juga tidak melupakan kewajiban utamanya sebagai seorang pelajar. Ditengah-tengah kesibukannya, ia selalu belajar dengan giat dan sungguh-sungguh. Menjadi siswa teladan di sekolahnya, dengan prestasi yang membanggakan.

Semua usahanya tak sia-sia. Di umurnya yang ke-15, ia telah berhasil lulus dengan nilai tertinggi. Mengundang decakan kagum bagi siapa saja yang mengetahuinya.

Namun sayang, pihak panti asuhan yang ditempatinya tidak mampu membiayai studynya di universitas, apalagi juga tabungannya selama bekerja part time tidaklah cukup , bahkan hanya untuk biaya pendaftaran saja. Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, Sasuke harus berhenti hingga jenjang SMA.

Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk meninggalkan panti asuhan, yang semakin lama terasa semakin sempit, dengan semakin bertambahnya anak-anak terlantar. Pengurus panti sebenarnya menolak keputusan Sasuke. Sasuke merupakan anak asuh kesayangannya, walaupun Sasuke 'sedikit' irit kata dan minim ekspresi. Namun, dengan segala tekat dan keyakinan, Sasuke berhasil membujuk pengurus panti dan mengijinkannya keluar dari tabungannya ia gunakan untuk menyewa apartemen kecil-kecilan yang murah. Ia tak lagi bekerja di toko, karena jarak toko tempatnya bekerja dulu sangat jauh. Jadi ia mencoba mencari pekerjaan baru di sekitar apartemennya.

Seorang dengan pendidikan SMA memang sulit untuk mencari kerja. Ia berusaha mencari pekerjaan di toko-toko mataupun di beberapa kafe. Namun, bukan pendidikannya yang jadi masalah. Mengingat umurnya yang masih lima belas tahun, ialah kendala utamanya dalam mencari kerja. Membuatnya sedikit frustasi karena sudah dua minggu lamanya ia mencari kerja, namun belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tabungannya juga semakin menipis, paling itu cukup untuk makan seminggu kedepan. Dan jika ia belum juga mendapatkan pekerjaan selama seminggu kedepan, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya. Jadi gelandangan ?! mungkin saja.

Di suatu hari yang terik, ia yang tengah berjalan di sebuah trotoar jalan tanpa sengaja menabrak seorang wanita paruh baya. Ia meminta maaf_tentu saja. Ia salah, karena melamun di saat berjalan dan tanpa sengaja malahan menabrak seseorang. Wanita paruh baya tersebut berkata bahwa ia tak-apa. Ia memaklumi dan memaafkannya.

Entah bagaimana, perbincangannya dengan perempuan yang ditabraknya itu menggetarkan hatinya. Bukan. Bukan karena ia mencintai wanita paruh baya tersebut, namun tawaran pekerjaan sebagai pengantar makanan dari wanita paruh baya itulah yang membuat hatinya bergetar. Dengan sangat gembira, ia menerima tawaran itu.

Semua pekerjaan memang selalu ada resiko. Terlebih ia yang saat itu bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan cepat saji, dengan menaiki sepeda motor di setiap pekerjaannya_belum memiliki SIM.

Setahun ia telah bekerja sebagai pengantar makanan, entah dia yang sedang terburu-buru, atau memang nasib jelek sedang menimpanya. Ketika ia sedang mengantarkan makanan di malam hari, ada sebuah pemeriksaan di jalan raya oleh beberapa polisi lalu lintas. Ia yang sadar_sangat_tidak memiliki surat ijin mengemudi terpaksa berbalik arah untuk menghindar. Namun sialnya, ada seorang polisi yang mengetahuinya dan mengejarnya. Terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara dirinya dan polisi brengsek_menurut Sasuke_dijalan raya. Berkali-kali, terdengar suara klakson yang sengaja dibunyikan keras, dan juga umpatan-umpatan dari pengendara lain tertuju pada Sasuke saat Sasuke mendahului kendaraan mereka, sementara polisi yang mengejarnya masih saja keras kepala.

Hingga kejadian yang tak pernah diinginka siapapun itu terjadi.

Dimana motor dengan cat warna kuning mencolok yang dikendarai Sasuke menabrak sebuah mini market yang khusus menjual minuman. Banyak minuman mahal_terutama minuman beralkhohol yang pecah akibat ulahnya. Sasuke beruntung, pakaian yang diapakainya tebal, jadi bisa melindungi dirinya. Ia tak terluka seinchipun. Berbeda dengan pemilik mini market yang terkena luka gores disana – sini akibat pecahan botol kaca.

Dan berakhirlah Sasuke ditempat penjara yang tak biasa_iapun tak tahu namanya. Baik nama penjaranya maupun nama wilayah penjara itu berada. Kedua matanya bahkan ditutup setelah ia mendapatkan vonis penjara yang ia sendiri tak tahu hingga berapa lama. Penutup mata itu baru dibuka setelah ia sampai pada lorong panjang remang-remang di bawah tanah_mungkin.

.

Pinggul itu semakin kuat dan dalam saat penyatuan. Ia bisa merasakan dua bola kembar yang menampar-nampar pantatnya. Namun ia tak menbencinya. Justru ia menyukainya. Suka saat penis yang panjang dan gemuk itu menusuk dalam pada lubangnya. Menyentuh titik manisnya hingga ia mendesah keras_melupakan masalah kehidupannya.

"Terush, ah-ah! Ak-aku .. mau-" Sasuke berujar dengan suara erotis, membuat Naruto menyerigai senang. Dengan kesadaran, Naruto semakin brutal menyodok lubang yang membuatnya merasa nikmat.

"Ke-hh-keluarkan-lah, Suke…" Naruto berkata dengan geramannya. Kocokannya pada penis Sasuke semakin ia percepat.

Bagaikan sebuah perintah, tubuh Sasuke merespon perkataan Naruto dengan baik.

"NARUTOOO!" Cairan kental itu keluar untuk yang kedua kalinya dari lubang urinal Sasuke. Menciprat ke perutnya sendiri, dan juga sedikit pada dada bidang Naruto.

Naruto merasakan perutnya menegang. Ia juga akan sampai sebentar lagi. Lima sodokan terakhir itu berhasil membuatnya klimaks. Ia menanamkan penisnya dalam pada lubang yang telah memanja penisnya.

"SASUKE!" Ia memejamkan mata_menikmati disaat benihnya itu menyembur jauh didalam tubuh Sasuke. Memenuhi tiap sudut lubang Sasuke dalam delapan kali tembakan, bahkan saking banyaknya benih itu, sebagian meluber keluar melewati celah antara dinding rectumnya dengan penis Naruto.

"Ahh~ Naruu-" Sasuke yang merasakan cairan itu menyembur jauh dalam tubuhnya mendesah kecil. Kedua onixnya tersembunyi dibalik kelopak matanya, merasakan nikmat disaat panasnya cairan itu memenuhi dirinya.

Naruto melepas penyatuannya dengan Sasuke, ia memandangi wajah putih dengan semburat kemerahan yang berada dibawahnya itu dengan sebuah senyuman. Ia merendahkan wajahnya dan mengecup kening itu lama. Setelahnya ia sedikit merendahkan lagi wajahnya, mensejajarkan mulutnya pada cuping kanan si raven.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke .." Naruto berbisik pelan_tepat pada cupingnya, lalu mengecup cuping itu sekilas.

Deg!

Jantung Sasuke bergup kencang, disaat ia mendengar sebuah bisikan yang hanay tertuju padanya. Dengan cepat Sasuke membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap pada shapphire jernih yang telah memerangkapnya pada pandangan pertama_sebuah perasaan yang pertama kali ia rasakan.

"**Aku mencintaimu, sangat-sangat mencintaimu Sasuke. Bahkan jauh sebelum kau mengenalku_lagi,"** Naruto mengulanginya dengan suara lebih keras, menatap lurus penuh cinta pada mata onik dibawahnya. Ia berguling kesamping_tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan Sasuke, lalu menarik tubuh polos itu agar lebih mendekat.

Sasuke belum berkata, namun kedua mata onix nya memancarkan sejuta kasih sayang pada pemuda pirang dihadapanya. Ia tak tahu ini cinta atau bukan, namun melihat kesungguhan dan ketulusan dalam manik shapphire itu membuat dadanya menghangat.

"**Bodoh! Dasar Dobe!"** Sasuke merespon pada akhirnya.

"Eh-?!" manik shapphire Naruto membola. tak menyangka akan mendapat respon dikatai 'Dobe' oleh Sasuke.

"Hmp-" Sasuke mendengus, melepas kontak degan mengalihkan pandangan pada arah lain.

"Ap-apa maksutmu Teme?!" Naruto berujar gelagapan dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf, membuat telinga Sasuke berdenging untuk beberapa detik.

Naruto kesal dan takut disaat bersamaan. Kesal karena pernyataan cintanya hanya direspon dengan kata 'Dobe', dan ia merasa takut jika Sasuke akan membenci dirinya. Dadanya terasa nyeri bila membayangkan akan dibenci oleh orang yang amat sangat dicintainya. Hatinya pasti akan hancur setelahnya. Ia seharusnya tak tergoga dengan wajah innocent Sasuke yang manis tadinya, dan tak membuatnya jadi seperti ini. Berakhir dengan ia yang menggagahi Sasuke secara brutal, menyatakan cintanya, dan direspon dengan sebuah kata 'Dobe!'.

Sasuke kembali menatap lurus pada Shapphire Naruto, **"Seharusnya kau mengatakannya sebelum melakukan ini padaku, Dobe! Aku juga mencintaimu," **setelahnya Sasuke kembali memutus kontak mata. Memalingkan wajahnya_menyembunyikan semburat merah yang semakin kentara diwajah putihnya.

"Hie-" Naruto tak tahu harus memasang wajah seperti apa. Ia senang_sangat senang. Akhirnya orang yang dicintainya selama bertahun-tahun membalas cintanya. Tapi, tunggu dulu. Ia belum yakin jika Sasuke jujur. Sasuke baru bertemu dengannya kurang dari dua puluh empat jam. Dan dengan gamblangnya, Sasuke membals pernyataan cintanya. Berbohongkah ?

Naruto menarik dagu Sasuke agar wajah mereka sejajar. "Tatap aku, Sasuke .." Naruto berkata pelan.

Keraguan Narutopun menguap entah kemana. Ia yakin Sasuke tak berbohong. Melihat pancaran kejujuran dan cinta dari manik onix Sasuke membuatnya yakin bahwa Sasuke berkata jujur.

"Terimakasih, Sasuke .." Naruto menngucapkan dengan tulus sembari mengatakan 'Aku mencintaimu' berulang-ulang bagaikan mantra. Ia mendekap tubuh mungil Sasuke kedalam pelukannya. Memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh polos Sasuke.

Sasuke tak melawan, ia malahan menyamankan diri pada dekapan hangat Naruto. Membalas gumaman Naruto dengan kata 'Aku juga mencintaimu' sebelum jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

Mengetahui bahwa Sasuke terlelap, Naruto menarik selimut untuk menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua sebatas pinggang.

'**Terimakasih sudah hadir dalam hidupku, Sasuke …'**

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hay-hay~

Gimana chapter kedua Suzy, memuaskan ngak ya ? Bagus ngak ?

Mau balas review dulu nih :

-**hyerisong21 **: wah.. makasih udah dibilang inih fic keren dan makasih udah mau mereview fic pertamaku. Ma'af kalau aku belum bisa update cepet seperti yang diharapkan hyeri-san, dengan alasan yang udah aku munculin di bagian pembukaan. Naruto emang tidak me-rape Sasuke, tapi Naruto bercinta dengan Sasuke. Hehehe- Maaf kalau mengecewakan ..

-**Guest **: ini dah lanjuuut, makasih buat reviewnya lhoh~ Soal Naruto itu mahluk apa, jawabannya ada di chap depan. Mau coba tebak? *plaakk!*

-**Sasu **: inih dah lanjuut, makasih atas reviewnya~

-**Sammy NaSu **: wah~ makasih dah dibilang inih fic bagus. Ini dah lanjut kok~

-**Lhanddvhianyynarvers **: Wah~ makasih udah nyempetin mereview fic pertama aku ini. Aku suka dari pertanyaannya, kritis banget dalam membaca. Jawaban dari Lhandd-san(?) pasti kejawab di chap depan deh ~ Bakal aku munculin Flashback tentang kehidupan Naruto. Jadi, ditunggu yah …

-**Guest **: Wah~ aku suka dengan pertanyaan yang Guest berikan, teliti banget dalam kejanggalan yang udah sengaja aku beri(?). Oke-jawabannya ada di chap depan, ditunggu yah … Dan_arigato gozaimasu karena telah nyempetin diri buat review fic pertamaku ini~

-**Oranyellow-chan **: Makasih udah review, yellow-chan~ bertanya tentang hal kritis pula … Oke-jawabannya ada di chap depan. Ditunggu ya-?

.

(*) Zy: akan dijelaskan di chap depan. Ada yang mau nebak ? *plaak-plaak!*

.

Terimakasih yang sudah bersedia mem-follow dan mem-favorit fic pertama aku .. *yeeeey*

Kritik dan Saran dibutuhkan …

Review, Pleaseeeeeeee ….

.

.

.

SuzyOnix


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

.

.

Sebelumnya maaf sekali…

Aku menelantarkan fic ini. ada sesuatu yang bikin aku 'Down' banget, sehingga ngak ada pikiran buat nerusin fic ini. tapi tenang aja, Suzy cukup bertanggung jawab kok. Jadi, sebisa mungkin Suzy ngak akan mundur dan menyelesaikan fic –Because of you.

Dan lagi,

Alurnya benar-benar berantakan!

Rusak parah dari chapter pertama.

Tapi,

Aku hanya bisa berharap, bahwa para reader yang mau membaca fanfic Suzy yang ancur ini –suka.

Ini cukup panjang lho. So, hope you enjoy it,

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance, Family, ****Sup****er****natural**

**Pair : ****Uzumaki Naruto X Uchiha Sasuke**

**Rating : M **

**Warning : YAOI, OOC! Typo(s), M-preg(?),****AU! **

**Don't like Don't read !**

**.**

.

.

**Chapter 3 : Past **

.

_Flashback_

Dentingan tuts piano mengalun merdu ditengah-tengah gelapnya malam. Jemari atletis itu seolah menari dengan mantap, tanpa ragu sedikitpun. Sosok pemuda pemilik jemari itu memejamkan mata, menikmati alunan merdu dari piano klasik berwarna hitam yang tengah ia mainkan.

Sosok itu seolah bercahaya ketika awan gelap di atas langit malam yang menutupi bulan purnama bederak lambat, menunjukkan terang cahaya bulan yang menerpanya. Ia masih menutup mata, dengan jemari yang tak berhenti menari di atas tuts piano. Wajahnya tak menunjukkan ekspresi sama sekali_datar.

Desiran angin malam yang dingin menerpanya, membuat beberapa helai surai pirang itu terbelai lembut. Kelopak mata yang tadinya tertutup dari sosok itu terbuka, menampakkan manik shapphire yang menatap kosong ke depan. Tak ada kehidupan disana, sama sekali.

Terdengar derit pintu yang berada tak jauh darinya. Sesosok wanita dengan rambut panjang sepunggung yang digerai melangkah anggun mendekati sosok pemuda pirang yang tengah memainkan piano. Gaun one-shoulder selutut berwarna merah muda miliknya sedikit tersingkap kala terkena hembusan angin malam yang dingin.

Dari belakang, wanita itu memeluk leher pemuda pirang itu tanpa ragu. Seketika, tarian jemari di atas tuts piano berhenti.

Pemuda itu menggeram marah, "Lepas," ia mendesis tajam, berusaha melepas pelukan di lehernya dari wanita yang berada di belakangnya.

Wanita dibelakangnya hanya mendengus keras tanpa melepas pelukannya, ia malah semakin memeluk leher pemuda itu semakin erat. "Tidak!" wanita itu merespon dengan bentakan keras, hampir berteriak.

Pemuda pirang itu menggeram murka, walaupun wajahnya masih menunjukkan ekspresi datar. Ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berfikir dengan demikian pelukan wanita itu akan terlepas karena selisih tinggi badan mereka.

Namun, pemikirannya salah besar. Pelukan dari wanita itu tidak terlepas, walaupun kaki dari si wanita terangkat dari lantai marmer putih yang menjadi pijakannya beberapa detik lalu. Malahan, pelukan itu semakin mengerat_ membuat si pemuda pirang mendesis murka.

"Lepas, atau kau akan menerima akibatnya.." pemuda pirang itu mendesis tajam, hingga suaranya menggema di ruangan besar yang ia tempati.

"Tidak akan, Naruto-kun!" wanita itu sekali lagi member respon dengan suara keras, membuat telinga pemuda pirang yang tepat berada di sampingnya berdenging untuk sesaat.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu menyikut perut si wanita yang sedari tadi bersikeras memeluknya_dengan keras tanpa perasaan, membuat pelukan dari wanita itu terlepas sempurna. Tubuh dari wanita itu terpental hingga beberapa meter, hingga menabrak dinding bercatkan putih gading dengan suara gedebum keras.

Wanita itu mengaduh kesakitan lalu mengumpat keras. Sepercik darah keluar dari belah bibirnya yang dipoles gincu merah pekat.

Naruto_nama pemuda pirang itu berbalik. Ia memandangi wanita itu dalam diam dengan raut wajah datarnya_tak peduli.

"Shit! Damn you!" wanita itu mengumpat keras. Ia menggosokkan punggung tangan kanannya pada bibirnya untuk membersihkan sedikit darah yang mengotori bibir dengan gincu merah pekat miliknya, lalu berdiri tegak. Tangan kanannya yang terdapat darah kembali kesisi tubuhnya. Punggung tangan kanan itu bersinggungan dengan gaun one-shoulder selulut warna merah muda miliknya, membuat gaun itu terkena noda darah.

Seakan tak peduli dengan gaun mewahnya yang terkena noda darah, ia berjalan sempoyongan menuju pemuda pirang yang tak lain bernama Naruto. Ia berniat akan memeluk Naruto dari depan_mengingat mereka sedang berdiri berhadap-hadapan.

Naruto yang mengetahui hal itu dengan gesit menghindar saat wanita itu akan memeluknya, membuat wanita itu menggeram marah karena ia hanya memeluk udara kosong.

"Jangan. sentuh. aku, bitch!" Naruto mendesis tajam, penuh penekanan. Kedua manik shapphirenya berkilat, sebelum berubah warna menjadi merah menyala. Gigi taringnya memanjang, siap untuk mengoyak mangsa.

Wanita dihadapan Naruto memutar tubuhnya hingga ia kembali berhadapan dengan Naruto. Mata wanita itu memandang Naruto dengan senyum miring. Bibir berpoles gincu merah pekat itu menyunggingkan sebuah serigai penuh arti.

"Ara~ kau keterlaluan, Naruto-kun~ " wanita itu bersedekap dada, dengan bibir yang sengaja ia poutkan beberapa centi kedepan.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihat tingkah wanita itu hanya mendengus. Ia memandang jijik pada wanita dihadapannya. Wanita yang tengah berusaha membuat wajahnya terlihat imut, namun gagal karena wajah wanita itu terlihat menjijikan bagi Naruto_tak ada imutnya sama sekali!

"Pergilah dari sini! Aku jijik melihat wajahmu, Shion…" Naruto berujar tenang. Ia berjalan menuju single sofa berwarna biru tua di ruangan itu. Lalu, dengan tenang ia mendudukkan dirinya di single sofa itu. Kedua tangan atletis yang dibalut kulit berwarna tan eksotis itu menempati masing-masing pinggiran sofa. Ia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan manik yang masih berwarna merah menyala dibaliknya.

Wanita yang bernama Shion itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat-erat. Ia masih bersikukuh mendekat pada Naruto.

Maka dengan langkah pelan, ia mendekati Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata dengan tenang. Setelah sampai dihadapannya, ia dengan perlahan mendudukan diri di atas paha Naruto. Tanpa rasa takut, ia mengalungkan kedua tangannya pada leher jenjang tan milik Naruto. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya kedepan, hendak mengecup bibir pucat milik Naruto.

Belum sampai bibirnya menempel, ia merasakan cengkraman kuat sebuah tangan kekar dilehernya dari arah belakang. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya ke atas, saat merasakan lehernya hampir remuk oleh cengkraman kuat sebuah tangan kekar itu.

"Selalu agresif, ahn ?" sebuah baritone merdu yang mendayu_bukan milik Naruto_tertangkap oleh indra pendengaranShion. Ia menoleh kesamping, mendapati sepasang manik merah darah menatapnya intens. Ia juga melihat sebuah serigai penuh arti dari sepasang bibir pucat dengan noda darah segar di sudutnya.

Kedua mata wanita itu berkilat disaat melihat setitik noda darah di sudut bibir pucat itu, membuat tenggorokannya terasa kering. Dan, perutnya terasa sangat kosong. Ia menjilat bibir bawahnya, yang mendadak tersasa kering. Padahal, bibir itu masih terlihat basah oleh gincu merahnya.

Sesosok pemuda berambut merah yang tengah mencengkram leher Shion dari belakang memeperlebar serigaiannya, memperlihatkan dua taring putih yang panjang. Ia dengan ringan mengangkat tubuh gadis itu dengan satu tangan_cengkraman dileher Shion_hingga terangkat dari pangkuan Naruto yang masih setia memejamkan mata. Entah sejak kapan, taring panjang di milik Naruto kembali seperti semula_pendek.

Shion mendesis sakit, disaat cengkeraman dilehernya semakin kuat, seolah ingin menghancurkannya.

"Oh~ Kyubi-kun~" Shion memanggil nama pemuda berambut merah yang tengah mencengkram lehernya disertai desahan manja, diantara rasa sakitnya.

"Mau bergabung?~" Shion berujar gila. "Melakukan threesome lebih menantang, hmm?" ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyubi dengan genit. "Pasti akan menjadi malam yang panas untukku, Naruto-kun dan dirimu bukan, Kyubi-kun~ ?" mata itu mengerjab beberapa kali, "Terlebih di bulan purnama…Ngh~" wanita itu mendesah secara sengaja, berupaya untuk menggoda pemuda berambut merah agar mau 'bermain' dengannya malam ini. "So wild …"

Dalam sekejab, wajah tampan milik pemuda bernama Kyubi itu menjadi datar. Entah kemana perginya serigai penuh arti miliknya beberapa saat lalu.

Wanita itu sedikit meronta, dikala lehernya yang dicengkram erat oleh Kyubi diangkat tinggi hingga tak menapak lantai marmer.

"Dalam mimpimu, jalang!" Kyubi berteriak murka. Dan dengan itu, dilemparkan tubuh Shion dengan kuat. Tubuh molek milik Shion melayang diudara selama beberapa detik, sebelum akhirnya menabrak sebuah lemari kaca berisikan koleksi piring dan cangkir mahal, menimbulkan suara pecahan beling dengan sangat keras.

PRANNK!

"Uh-" Shion mengerang kesakitan, saat dirasakan tubuhnya tersa remuk. Dari celah bibirnya mengalir banyak darah, hingga mengalir melewati dagunya dan akhirnya darah itu menetes, mengotori lantai marmer putih dibawahnya.

Kulit mulusnya yang terbuka tergores pecahan beling disana-sini. Ada beberapa bagian kulitnya yang tertancap pecahan beling tersebut. Hal itu sukses membuat dirinya terlihat mengerikan.

Ia beranjak berdiri dengan tubuh moleknya yang penuh luka. Ia menatap tajam pada dua pemuda dihadapannya. Salah satunya berambut pirang yang masih setia duduk statis di atas single sofa, dan yang lainnya berambut merah dengan sepasang mata berwarna merah menyala yang tengah menatapnya tajam_seakan mengusir dirinya agar segera pergi.

"Fuck you, boys! Kalian sama saja!" Hinata meraung murka. "Tunggu pembalasanku, Bastard!" Lalu secepat angin, tubuhnya lenyap dengan sebuah bayangan hitam yang melesat sangat cepat.

.

.

"Kau membuat koleksi berhaga milik ibu hancur, Kyu." baritone milik Naruto memecah keheningan semenjak wanita itu berlalu.

"Cih! Persetan dengan piring-cangkir itu!" Kyubi bercecih tidak suka. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto yang masih setia memejamkan mata. "Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku telah menyelamatkanmu dari wanita gila itu, Naruto…" nada suara Kyubi terdengar frustasi. 'Apa susahnya sih, bilang terimakasih pada kakakmu yang tampan ini Naruto?!' batin Kyubi.

"Aku tak memintamu, Kyubi." Naruto berkata sembari membuka kedua kelopak matanya. Ia memandang Kyubi dengan pandangan datarnya. "Pesananku?" ia bertanya datar.

Kyubi yang melihat tingkah Naruto hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Sifat Naruto_adiknya_yang mempunyai harga diri tinggi membuatnya jengkel. Ia tak pernah mau mengucapkan kata 'Terimakasih' pada siapapun, punsemenjak ia belajar berbicara.

Tak seperti anak-anak manusia pada umumnya ataupun sebangsanya dirinya, Naruto mempunyai banyak perbedaan.

Adik semata wayangnya itu tak pernah menangis walaupun sedang terluka. Bahkan, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri,ia melihat adiknya tak menangis saat dilahirkan. Dari bayi hingga saat ini, ia tak pernah melihat Naruto menangis. Setetes air matapun tak pernah.

The Hell!

Walaupun mereka mahluk penghisap darah, namun hal itu tetap saja sangat aneh baginya. Kerabat jauh yang sebangsa dengannya-pun menangis disaat mereka lahir ke dunia. Saat ia bertanya pada ibunya perihal menangis atau tidak dirinya saat dilahirkan, ibunya menjawab 'Tentu saja,' disertai jitakan sayang di dahinya.

Namun, saat ia bertanya berulangkali tentang Naruto yang tak menagis saat dilahirkan, ibunya hanya menjawab 'Entahlah,' sembari mengangkat kedua bahunya. Lalu reaksi setelahnya yang ia lihat akan selalu sama. Mendongakkan kepala dengan mata terpejam. Dan reaksi itu selalu sama, tak pernah ada titik yang berubah.

Naruto juga sangat pendiam. Enggan bertemu dengan lainnya, seolah tenggelam dalam dunianya sendiri.

Ia sangat jarang tersenyum, tertawapun tak pernah.

Terakhir kali Kyubi melihat Naruto tersenyum adalah, saat ibu mereka memberikan sebuah liontin dengan bandul batu permata berbentuk prisma yang berwarna biru bening_sama dengan kedua manik shapphire Naruto. Sebuah liontin yang indah.

Liontin sangat sederhana, namun berkesan istimewa bagi Naruto. Makanya, saat ia diberi liontin itu oleh ibunya, ia tersenyum senang.

Naruto selalu memakai liontin itu hingga sekarang. Menggantung apik dileher tan-nya.

Perlu diketahui, liontin itu bukanlah liontin sembarangan. Liontin itu memiliki kekuatan magis yang tersembunyi di dalam bandul prisma. Liontin itu juga bukan sembarang kalung yang bisa dipakai siapa saja. Liontin itu memilih sendiri pemakainya. Dan dalam kasus ini, berarti liontin tersebutlah yang memilih Naruto sebagai pemiliknya. Jika bukan orang terpilih yang memakainya, maka bandul prisma dari liontin itu akan mengeluarkan cahaya merah yang menyilaukan. Cahaya itu lama kelamaan akan berubah menjadi api hitam dan membakar si pemakai, menyisakan abu. Namun, jika yang memakainya memang orang yang terpilih, maka ketika pertama kali di pakai akan menghasilkan cahaya biru yang menyilaukan.

Naruto juga jarang berburu makanannya sendiri. Alhasil, jika bukan orang tuanya yang membawakan hasil buruan, maka Kyubi-lah yang yang mencari buruan untuk adiknya.

.

Mengingatnya, membuat Kyubi tersenyum kecil.

Kyubi menghilang dalam bayangan hitam yang berlalu secepat kilat.

Naruto menunggu dengan sabar, duduk statis di single sofa seraya memperhatikan bulan purnama dari balik jendela kaca yang cukup lebar dengan pandangan kosong.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian, Kyubi kembali dengan dua gelas besar bertangkai yang terisi penuh oleh cairan berwarna merah pekat. Ia menyodorkan satu gelas itu kepada Naruto, yang disambut oleh tangan kanannya dan langsung diminum rakus oleh Naruto.

Kyubi hanya mendengus. Ia mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu sofa panjang. Menyeruput cairan itu dengan gaya angkuh. Ia melirik pada adiknya yang menyisakan setengah cairan merah pekat itu.

"Hhhhh_rasanya sedikit pahit dan amis, Kyubi…" Naruto berujar dengan helaan nafas panjang. Ia memandangi cairan yang berada di dalam gelas genggamannya. Ia sedikit menggoyangkan gelas itu sehingga cairan merah itu sedikit tumpah. Mengotori tangan kanannya sebelum akhirnya menetes ke bawah_mengotori lantai marmer putih dibawahnya.

Sama. Selalu rasa pahit dan bau amis yang menjadi makanan utamanya sedari dulu. Rasa itu tak pernah berubah, walaupun darah yang diminumnya selalu segar dan dari tubuh orang yang berbeda setiap minggunya.

Kyubi mendengar keluhan Naruto yang selalu sama hanya memutar bola matanya_bosan. Selalu dan selalu.

Di indra pengecap dan penciumannya, Kyubi yakin bahwa darah buruannya kali ini manis, sangat manis malahan. Tapi, Naruto bilang ini sedikit pahit?

The Hell!

Apakah predikat darah segar buruannya kali ini, yang ia dapat dari seorang gadis manis yang masih perawan hanya diberi kata **'sedikit' pahit dan amis? **

Oh.. seharusnya Kyubi bangga karenanya. Karena sebelumnya, Kyubi bahkan mendapat keluhan yang pedas. Seperti **'Ini pahit dan amis, Kyubi'** ataupun yang lebih parahnya **'Ini sangat pahit dan amis, Kyubi..' **

"Jika kau banyak protes, cari darah sendiri sana!" Kyubi berkata dengan nada naik dua oktaf, membuat telinga Naruto berdenging untuk beberapa detik.

Naruto tak merespon. Ia hanya kembali meminum cairan darah dalam gelas itu hingga habis tak tersisa, lalu meletakkan gelas kosong itu di atas meja. Tanpa kata, ia beranjak berdiri lalu meninggalkan Kyubi.

"Bereskan kekacauan ini," Naruto kembali berujar sebelum menghilang sebagai bayangan hitam.

Dan_Kyubi hanya bisa mengerang frustasi melihat tingkah adiknya yang semakin hari membuatnya seolah menjadi pembantu seorang Namikaze Naruto.

.

Keesokan harinya,

.

Naruto tengah berbaring terlentang di bawah pohon di pinggir danau kecil. Pohon yang cukup rimbun itu mampu membuat tubuh atletisnya terhalang oleh teriknya sinar matahari.

Vampire bukanlah mahluk yang akan hangus karena terkena cahaya matahari. Mitos mengenai hangusnya tubuh Vampire apabila terkena cahaya matahari itu memang sengaja dibuat oleh Vampire itu sendiri agar ia bisa mengelelabuhi manusia. Dengan begitu, Vampire bisa berbaur dengan manusia walaupun pada siang hari. Mereka para Vampire bisa dengan mudah mengenali para calon korbannya.

Saat ini, ia kurang merasa nyaman. Walaupun desiran angin lembut yang membelai wajah tampannya yang terdapat tiga buah garis dimasing-masing pipinya. Bukan panas akibat teriknya mentari yang seharusnya ia rasakan, malahan ia merasa tubuhnya dingin.

Ia memejamkan kedua kelopak matanya tan-nya. Ia berusaha mendalami dirinya. Mencari-cari sebuah kesalahan yang mungkin hinggap pada tubuhnya. Namun ia sama sekali tak menemukannya. Ia buntu.

Sayup-sayup, ia mendengar isakan kecil dari belakang pohon besar yang ia tempati.

Ia beranjak berdiri dan berjalan pelan memutari pohon besar itu. Dan, benar saja. Seorang bocah berusia sekitar lima tahun sedang menenggelamkan wajahnya pada lengannya yang ditekut di atas lututnya yang juga ditekuk.

Hidungnya merasakan bau tajam pada tubuh bocah kecil itu. Bukan bau amis yang biasa ia hirup. Melainkan bau manis yang sangat menggelitik indra penciumannya.

Ia melangkah pelan mendekati bocah kecil itu. Ia penasaran, kenapa bocah itu menangis. Ia penasaran kenapa ada seorang bocah sendirian_tanpa pengawasan orang dewasa_ di pinggir danau yang jauh dari keramaian kota.

Setelah cukup dekat dengan bocah itu, ia berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan bocah itu.

Ia tak bisa memungkiri jika, aroma manis yang hinggap di indera penciuman tajamnya semakin kentara saat berada dekat dengan bocah itu. Ia berasumsi bahwa bau manis itu berasal dari bocah kecil yang masih setia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lengannya yang ditekuk.

Sekarang, Naruto jadi bingung sendiri.

'Apa yang harus kulakukan ?'

'Bagaimana cara menenangkannya ?'

'Aku harus bagaimana ?!'

Banyak pertanyaan yang bercokol pada dirinya. Ia tak pernah mengalami hal ini sebelumnya. Dimana dirinya dihadapkan oleh seorang bocah yang tengah menangis, tanpa ia ketahui penyebabnya pula!

Sibuk dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Naruto tak mengetahui bahwa bocah dihadapannya mengangkat wajahnya.

Bocah itu yang merasakan kehadiran orang lain mengangkat wajahnya. Ia memandang pemuda berambut pirang yang tengah berjongkok dihadapannya. Kedua bola mata milik pemuda pirang itu memandang tak fokus. Dan saat pandangan bocah itu tertuju pada tiga goresan yang ada di masing-masing pipi berkulit tan itu, ia tersenyum kecil hingga terkekeh pelan.

Naruto yang mendengar suara kekehan kecil memfokuskan pandangannya pada bocah didepannya.

Seperti ada sengatan listrik yang menjalari tubuhnya, ketika Naruto melihat bocah didepannya terkekeh kecil.

Wajah yang masih sembab, dengan sewarna putih porselen didepannya terdapat banyak semburat merah muda, terlebih di hidung mancungnya. Sangat menggemaskan bagi Naruto. Melihat hidung bangir yang memerah, Naruto mengira bahwa mungkin saja karena bocah itu terlalu lama menangis. Poni dari rambut hitam dengan style sedikit aneh itu menutupi sebagian keningnya. Kekehan kecil_membuat kedua matanya menyipit_ yang keluar dari celah bibir mungil sewarna cherry bocah dihadapannya membuat Naruto terperangah.

Naruto mematung di tempatnya.

'Di-dia sangat indah,' Naruto membatin dalam hati.

"Ehm-" Naruto berdehem kecil untuk menarik perhatiannya. Ia menatap bocah dihadapannya secara intens. Suara deheman pelan Naruto membuat kekehan kecil bocah itu mereda. Ia balas menatap pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

Naruto tak berkedip, dikala manik hitam yang bulat dan berkaca-kaca tertuju padanya. Ia seolah tenggelam dalam keindahan bola mata itu. Warna hitam yang sangat pekat, mengingatkan Naruto pada langit malam yang biasa ia pandangi setiap hari. Dibalik warna hitam pekat itu, bola mata itu sangatlah jernih. Mampu menghipnotisnya dalam sekejab.

Bocah itu mengerjab lucu sebelum berseru, "Lubah .. !" dengan suara lucunya yang cadel.

"Huh-" Naruto mengerjap bingung. Ia salah dengar bukan? Apa bocah itu bilang? Lubah? Oh! Dia kan cadel. Mungkin saja itu Rubah! Eh-apa? Ru-rubah?! Aku dikatai Rubah?!

"Kakak lubah ..!" bocah itu mengulang lagi dengan suara agak keras, menyadarkan Naruto dari pikirannya.

Naruto mendengus jengkel mendengarnya. Ia menatap bocah raven dihadapannya dengan tatapan jengkel.

"Hey Gaki, namaku bukan rubah," Naruto berkata jengkel. Namun, seakan tak mempan dengan pandangan jengkel darinya, bocah itu malah senyam-senyum dengan menyebut nama itu berulang-ulang.

"Lubah… lubah … lubah… -"

Karena kesal dikatai rubah terus menerus, tangan bebas Naruto mencengkeram pergelangan tangan mungil miliknya.

Bersamaan dengan itu, kata rubah yang keluar berulang-ulang dari bibir mungil sewarna cherry-nya lenyap, tergantikan oleh desisan kesakitan. Bulir-bulir air mata perlahan menetes dari sudut matanya, dengan isakan kecil yang mulai terdengar di indera tajam Naruto.

"Hiks-… ca-cakit, kakak lubah …-hiks," suara pelan terdengar sangat memilukan bagi Naruto. Dengan kesadaran tinggi, Naruto segera melepas cengkraman tangannya di pergelangan tangan mungil si bocah raven.

Ia jadi kelabakan sendiri karena sudah membuat seorang bocah menangis.

Buntu dengan pikirannya, Naruto tanpa pikir panjang langsung mendekap tubuh mungilnya. Membawanya kedalam sandaran di dada bidangnya.

"Sst- maafkan kakak, sayang… " Naruto berusaha menenangkan sibocah dengan perkataan lembut dan usapan di punggung mungilnya. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, hingga dirinya dengan gamblangnya memanggil bocah raven dengan panggilan sayang.

Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa kaos polo putih lengan panjang yang tengah ia kenakan sedikit basah pada bagian dada.

"U-uh… kumohon, berhentilah menangis, sayang …" Naruto masih terus merapalkan kalimat yang sekiranya, bisa membuat bocah mungil yang berada dalam dekapannya kini berhenti menangis.

Berangsur-angsur, tangisan bocah itu sedikit mereda. Ia mendongakkan wajahnya menatap wajah Naruto, yang saat itu juga tengah memandangnya penuh raut khawatir.

"Kakak lubah cayang Cacu? " suara cadel itu terdengar lucu, dan bola mata besar yang berkaca-kaca itu memandang Naruto penuh harap. Hal itu sukses membuat Naruto terhipnotis lagi dengan keindahannya.

"Cacu?" Naruto mengulang dengan raut bingung. Cayang Cacu? Apakah nama bocah ini Cacu ? But-hey, kenapa tidak sekalian Cucu saja ?

"Un! Aku Uchiha Cacuke, kakak lubah …" bocah itu berkata dengan ceria. Kedua bola matanya seolah berbinar senang. Entah kemana perginya, wajah menangisnya beberapa saat lalu.

"Uchiha…Cacuke ?" Naruto masih belum yakin jika nama bocah yang masih berada dalam dekapannya, adalah Cacuke. Well, nama itu terdengar aneh. Siapa yang memberi nama 'Cacuke' pada bocah manis didekapannya ini ?

"Namaku Cacuke, kakak lubah! Bukan Cacuke!" bocah itu bersikuekuh bahwa namanya Cacuke, bukan Cacuke. Padahal, tidak ada perbedaan antara Cacuke dan Cacuke. Bahkan, logat dalam pengucapannya oleh bocah raven dihadapannya sama saja. Tidak ada perbedaan.

Naruto berfikir dengan otak jeniusnya. Dilihat dari gaya bicaranya yang cadel, mungkin memang benar namanya bukan Cacuke. Mungkin pengganti dari huruf C. Apa ya ?

Sekelebat huruf muncul di fikiran Naruto. "Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?" Naruto berkata penuh tanya.

Dan, Naruto hampir terjengkang kebelakang ketika bocah yang mungkin bernama Sasuke bukan Cacuke, bersorak girang sembari mengangkat kedua tangan mungilnya keudara_yang masih berada di dekapannya.

"Kakak benall!" pekik Sasuke senang bukan main.

Sangat tiba-tiba, hingga membuat Naruto terkejut akan mendapat reaksi luar biasa ketika dirinya berhasil menyebut namanya dengan benar.

Naruto tersenyum lebar, hingga dirinya ikut tertawa ketika melihat Sasuke yang tertawa gembira sembari memeluk leher tannya dengan lengan mungilnya.

Hangat,

Tubuh mungil Sasuke yang menempel padanya sangat hangat.

Ia juga merasakan sebuah perasaan yang menyenangkan, kala melihat tawa ceria Sasuke.

Ia merasa lebih hidup.

Setelah sekian lama dirinya menjalani kebosanan hidup, untuk pertama kalinya dirinya merasakan apa yang dinamakan 'Hidup'.

.

.

.

Suasana taman kota Oto sangat ramai. Banyak orang berlalu lalang yang mengelilingi dari satu stand ke stand lain yang menjajakan berbagai makanan ringan dan accecoris khas kota itu.

Dari banyak wajah mereka yang berseri-seri bahagia, raut wajah seorang wanita berkepala tiga nampak bingung dan khawatir. Ia berjalan kesana-kemari dengan selembar foto seorang bocah. Wanita itu menanyai satu persatu pengunjung taman, berharap ada salah satu diantara mereka yang mengetahui keberadaannya, atau mungkin hanya sekedar pernah melihatnya.

Keringat membanjiri wajah putihnya yang nampak pucat. Bibirnya bergetar disaat menanyai satu per satu pengunjung. Rambutnya hitam panjangnya yang dikucir satu di punggung entah sejak kapan telah mengendur, agak lepek akibat keringat.

Ia berhenti sejenak ketika dirasa dunianya berputar. Ia memegangi kepalanya dengan kedua tangan, berharap dunianya akan kembali normal. Namun tiba-tiba, tubuh kurusnya limbung.

Sebelum sepat tubuh kurus itu menghantam tanah, sesosok pria paruh baya berambut hitam mendekapnya erat dari belakang.

"Mikoto, kau baik-baik saja?" Pria itu bertanya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Ia menuntun tubuh kurus itu menuju sebuah bangku taman yang kosong.

Wanita yang dipanggil Mikoto menatap wajah pria yang menolongnya. Ia tersenyum getir.

"Aku tidak akan baik-baik saja sebelum putra kita ditemukan, Anata(1) …" ia berujar lemah kepada suaminya.

"Kita pasti bisa menemukannya, Mikoto.." Pria yang tak lain bernama Uchiha Fugaku menjawab mantap, walaupun hatinya ragu, akankah putra kecil mereka yang menghilang bisa ditemukan ?

"Ini semua salahku, anata. Jika saja tadi aku tak meninggalkannya ke-" wanita itu bersuara dengan bibir bergetar, sebelum suaminya memotong ucapannya,

"Sst- ini semua bukan salahmu. Akulah sebagai kepala keluarga yang bersalah disini."

"Anata-aku takut akan kehilangannya," buliran air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya tumpah juga.

Segera, Fugaku mendekap istrinya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia mengelus punggung istrinya dengan lembut, mencoba menenangkannya. Bukannya tenang, isakan Mikoto semakin keras terdengar, membuat beberapa pengunjung taman yang menyaksikannya memandang prihatin.

.

"Permisi," baritone merdu milik seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Fugaku-Mikoto.

"Kaa-caan, Tou-caan~ " suara lain kembali terdengar, namun gaya bicaranya sangat cadel.

Sontak, mereka menoleh cepat. Seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depan mereka, dengan seorang bocah berambut hitam digendongannya yang menatap pasangan itu dengan mata bulatnya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Oh, Kami-sama …" mereka berseru kaget.

Dengan segera, mereka beranjak dari duduknya dan melangkah mendekat. Mikoto, tanpa berkata pada si pirang langsung mengambil alih si bocah berambut hitam. Ia menggendongnya dengan mata yang kembali menumpahkan air mata.

"Akhirnya.. kau kembali, Sasu-chan~ " raut wajah wanita itu sangat lega, walaupun bulir air mata masih setia mengalir dari pelupuk matanya_tangisan bahagia. Fugaku, ia bernafas lega. Ia ciumi puncak kepala si bocah, a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke, putranya.

Suatu moment, dimana orangtua yang telah berpisah dengan putranya, bertemu kembali. Seorang berambut pirang yang tadinya mengendong Sasuke menatap datar, walaupun ia tak dapat memungkiri ada rasa lega disaat bocah itu telah kembali pada orang tuanya.

Mikoto menoleh pada pemuda berambut pirang yang sempat terlupakan.

"Ehm-" ia berdehem pelan, mencoba menormalkan suaranya agar tidak bergetar, "-Domo arigato gozaimasu, telah membawa Sasuke kemari," seyum indah mengembang di wajah sembabnya.

Naruto menganggukan kepala singkat, "Ya, tak masalah. Lagipula, saat aku menemukannya tadi ia sempat menangis mencari ayah ibunya." Naruto berujar dengan wajah datar khas andalannya. Sesekali matanya melirik kea rah Sasuke yang berada di gendongan Mikoto.

"Benarkah Sasu-chan menangis?" Mikoto bertanya pada anaknya, tangan kanannya masih setia mengelus lembut rambut raven si kecil.

"Hu'um! Cacu tadi takut cekali. Cacu beruntung bica bertemu kakak Lubah, dia baik sekali," bocah raven itu berseru dengan gembira. Bola matanya menatap lurus pada Naruto, dengan senyum senang yang terukir di bibir mungilnya.

"Kakak Lubah?" Fugaku yang sedari tadi melihat perbincangan itu menimpali dengan nada bertanya.

Sasuke mengangguk dengan semangat. Sang ibu melayangkan tatapan bertanya pada si pirang.

Naruto berdehem pelan ketika ditatap ayah dan ibu Sasuke. "Perkenalkan, nama saya Naruto, Uchiha-san." Ia berujar pelan, setelahnya ia membungkukkan badannya pada pasangan Uchiha didepannya.

"Tak usah seformal itu, Naruto-kun." Suara lembut dengan kekehan geli Mikoto menginterupsi Naruto, membuat Naruto menegakkan badannya kembali. "Uchiha Mikoto," wanita itu mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Naruto, sedangkan tangan kirinya menahan tubuh Sasuke yang berada di gendongannya agar tidak jatuh. Naruto menyambutnya dengan senang hati, walaupun wajahnya tetap datar. Setelah beberapa detik, kedua tangan berbeda warna itu terlepas.

"Uchiha Fugaku," sang kepala keluarga bergantian mengulurkan tangannnya pada Naruto, yang lansung disambutnya.

.

.

Suasana sore ini begitu tenang. Mentari masih bersinar, namun tak terlalu terik dikarenakan hari sudah mulai petang. Semburat warna merah juga sedikit menghiasi langit di ufuk barat sana.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian di taman kota Oto. Sekarang Naruto tengah duduk di sebuah teras rumah kediaman Uchiha. Rumah berlantai dua ini memang tak terlalu mewah, namun sudah cukup membuat Naruto merasa nyaman dan betah berlama-lama disini.

Kedua mata birunya memandang Sasuke yang tengah bermain dengan boneka tomat, tak jauh darinya. Ayah dan ibu Sasuke masih berada di luar kota untuk mengurusi bisnis semenjak kemarin. Berhubung Naruto dan kedua orang tua Sasuke menjadi lebih akarab semenjak kejadian itu, maka dengan senang hati Naruto menjaga Sasuke selama mereka berbisnis di luar kota beberapa hari. Awalnya mereka ingin membawa Sasuke ikut serta. Namun karena pekerjaan mereka adalah sebuah acara formal dan tak memperbolehkan membawa anak kecil, mereka terpaksa meninggalkan Sasuke dirumah.

"Jaga baik-baik Sasuke ya, Naruto-kun?" Mikoto berpesan di saat akan pergi. Kedua mata itu berkaca-kaca menahan tangis.

"Pasti aku akan menjaga Sasuke, Mikoto-san. Walaupun dengan nyawaku sendiri, jika untuk Sasuke aku pasti rela." Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan yakin. Ibu dari Uchiha Sasuke itu benar-benar meneteskan air mata mendengar penuturan tegas dari Naruto.

"Aku percaya padamu, Naruto." Fugaku memeluk dan menepuk pundak Naruto singkat. Naruto menjawab dengan anggukan yakin. "Pasti, Fugaku-san,"

Ha-ah,

Mangingat itu semua membuat Naruto yakin bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, bocah manis yang masih berusia lima tahun itu sangat disayangi oleh orang tuanya.

"Kak Nalu," Panggilan cadel dari Sasuke membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia melihat Sasuke yang beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan dengan boneka tomat di pelukannya.

"Ada apa, Sasu-chan?" Naruto tersenyum kecil melihat bocah menggemaskan itu. Ia menunduk dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke disambut dengan dilemparkan boneka tomat kesayangannya ke sembarang arah dan menyambut uluran tangan Naruto dengan merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar.

"Cacu lapal, kak Nalu. Ayo makan,"

"Makan, hm? Ini masih sore, belum ada makan malam Sasu-chan~" Naruto menjawab dengan suara lembut. Ia tersenyum geli ketika melihat perubahan wajah Sasuke yang mulai merengek.

"Aa~ kakak Naru jahat. Cacu lapar! Cacu lapal, kak Naluuuuu." Sesuai dugaannya, Sasuke pasti merengek. Bocah manis yang kini berada digendongannya itu melonjak-lonjakkan tubuh kecilnya, pertanda tak sabar. Terlebih bola mata hitam yang sangat indah menatapnya dengan tatapan memelas ala kucing yang dibuang majikannya, membuatnya menghela nafas –pasrah.

"Baiklah-baiklah, kau menang Sasu-chan. Tapi, kak Naru akan membuatkanmu Susu saja, ne? Nanti pukul tujuh tepat baru Sasu-chan boleh makan malam. Ne?"

"Cucu?" Oh lihatlah! Bola mata hitam itu memandangnya dengan berbinar-binar, membuahkan senyuman tulus di wajah Naruto yang biasanya selalu datar.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Yeeiiii!" bocah itu melonjak girang dalam gendongannya.

Naruto sedikit kualahan menghadapi Sasuke. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengeratkan dekapannya pada bocah itu supaya tak terjatuh.

.

.

Jika boleh jujur, sebenarnya Naruto tidaklah bisa dengan mudah berada di dekat Sasuke dalam jarak dekat. Seperti pemikirannya disaat pertama kali bertemu bocah manis itu, Sasuke itu manis. Bukan hanya dari penampilan luar dan sikapnya saja, dari dalam Sasuke juga manis. Sangat manis.

Dirinya bahkan tak pernah bertemu dengan manusia semanis Sasuke selama ini. Ya, darah yang mengalir di tiap nadi Sasuke sangat harum. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan diri untuk tidak menyakiti malaikat kecil hidupnya. Tanpa tahu apa-apa, bocah kecil itu telah memberi perubahan besar terhadap Naruto.

Pesona bocah itu telah merubah Naruto!

Dan, Naruto tak pernah menyesal karena telah terpikat oleh pesona yang ada pada bocah yang bahkan masih berusia lima tahun.

.

.

"Tadaima~ " Suara lembut milik wanita itu mengalun di penjuru rumah yang ia masuki. Kepala dengan rambut hitamnya menoleh kesana-kemari mencari gerangan putra kecilnya.

"Okaeliii," bersamaan dengan suara teriakan cadel, muncullah seorang bocah dari lantai dua yang kini menuruni tangga dengan terburu-buru.

"Awas terjatuh, Sasu-chan," baritone merdu di belakang sang bocah memperingatkan.

"Kaa-chaaan," Sasuke, nama bocah itu menerjang ibunya yang baru saja tiba. Ibunya dengan sigap mengendong putra kecilnya dalam dekapan hangatnya. "Sasu-chan, kaa-san rindu sekali~ " ia menciumi puncak kepala dengan rambut hitam itu berkali-kali, menyalurkan persaan rindu karena tiga hari tak bertemu dengan putra manisnya.

"Sasuke tak nakal, ne ?" suara tegas terdengar dari balik punggung Mikoto.

Yang ditanya menengok kebelakang dari balik bahu kaa-sannya, "Tou-chaan," bola mata hitamnya berbinar-binar. "Cacu tidak nakal, tou-chan. Cacu anak baik!" Sasuke berujar bangga. "Iyakan, kak Nalu?" ia menoleh menatap mata biru jernih milik penjaganya selam tiga hari ini, Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, lantas ia mengangguk setuju. "Iya, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san. Sasu-chan tidak nakal, kok. Justru di sangat baik dan pintar. Anak kalian memang 'berbeda', dan aku 'suka'," Naruto berkata dengan penekanan di beberapa kata.

"Waah, maaf ya Naruto-kun. Kami telah merepotkanmu. Dan, terimakasih telah bersedia menjaga Sasu-chan selama kami pergi." Mikoto berujar pada Naruto.

"Iya, Naruto. Kami tak tahu jika tidak ada kamu, mungkin pekerjaan kami selama ini akan sia-sia. Bisnis yang kami jalankan kemarin sangatlah penting bagi kelanjutan perusahaan kecil kami. Jadi, kami sangatlah berterimakasih atas ketersediaannya menjaga Sasuke selam kami pergi."

Senyum tipis di bibir pucat Naruto nampak lagi. Ia memandang satu-persatu ayah dan ibu dari Sasuke dengan mata biru jernihnya. " Tak usah berlebihan seperti itu, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san. Justru sebaliknya, seharusnya saya yang berterima kasih karena kalian telah memepercayai saya untuk menjaga Sasuke. Lagi pula, saya sangat menyanyangi Sasuke. Jadi tak masalah buat saya."

Raut bahagia nampak tulus di wajah pada pasangan Uchiha didepan Naruto. Tapi, mata jeli Naruto tak bisa luput dari sorot mata sendu yang sedetik hinggap di mata hitam Mikoto.

Entah apa maksut dari sorot mata sendu Mikoto, Naruto tak tahu. Ia tak mau mengorek setitik luka yang hinggap pada diri Mikoto, atau mungkin bagi keluarga Uchiha didepannya. Ia tahu sopan santun. Jadi tak mungkin ia bertanya perihal yang mungkin pribadi pada sebuah keluarga yang baru dikenalnya kurang dari dua minggu.

"Ah –ayo ke ruang keluarga. Kami membawakan oleh-oleh dari perjalanan bisnis kemarin untuk Sasu-chan dan Naruto-kun," suara Mikoto memecah pikiran Naruto.

"Ya," Naruto menjawab dengan pekikan senang dari Sasuke.

.

.

Mansion Namikaze

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke kediaman dengan wajah sumringah, walaupun wajahnya masih terlihat datar. Membuat Kyubi yang berada di ruang tamu terheran.

"Bahagia, eh ?" Kyubi berkata dengan nada main-main, bermaksut menggoda adiknya.

Naruto yang mendengarnya menghentikan langkah. Ia melirik kearah Kyubi dengan sudut matanya.

"Bukan urusanmu," Naruto berkata dingin. Ia kembali melangkah menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

Kyubi bukanlah kakak yang bodoh. Ia sudah bertahu-tahun mengenal adiknya, dan ia bisa merasakan aura cerah yang melingkupi adiknya saat ini, walaupun adiknya menyangkal dengan bersikap dingin.

Ah, manisnya adikku~

Batin Kyubi –sinting.

.

.

-Naruto…-

Sebuah suara yang berasal dari kepalanya membuatnya mendudukkan tubuhnya yang semula berbaring_Telepati antar kaum Vampire.

Naruto tak salah lagi, suara itu milik Kaa-sannya.

-Iya kaa-san. Ada apa?- Naruto bertanya maksut dari panggilan Ibunya. Seingatnya, tou-san dan kaa-sannya tengah pergi ke Hawaii untuk berbulan madu yang entah ke berapa kalinya, semenjak tiga minggu yang lalu.

-Kemarilah, sayang. Ada hal penting yang ingin kaa-san sampaikan padamu-

-Kaa-san dimana? Bukankah kaa-san masih berada di Hawaii? Apa kaa-san memintaku untuk kesana?-

-Tidak sayang. Kaa-san baru saja tiba di rumah barusan. Turunlah ke ruang keluarga. Tou-san dan anikimu telah menunggu-

-Baik kaa-san-

Telepatipun terputus. Secepat bayangan, sosok Naruto telah berada di ruang keluarga. Tepatnya, telah duduk tepat di samping anikinya_Kyubi.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto seperti biasa, to the point.

"Haah," helaan nafas terdengar dari semua orang yang berada di ruang keluarga, minus Naruto. "Tak rindukah kamu pada Tou-san mu yang tampan ini, Naruto?" Minato bertanya dengan kepercayaan diri yang tinggi, membuat Naruto dan lainnya memutar bola mata.

"Narsis seperti biasanya," komentar Kyubi. Disahut oleh anggukan setuju dari Kushina.

"Hn," Naruto berguman dengan nada malas. Tou-sannya memang suka bercanda, tapi garing bagi siapa saja yang mendengar candaannya. Walaupun pada kenyataannya Minato memanglah tampan. Pastinya, keturunan Namikaze memang tampan dan menawan.

"Ehm-" Minato berdehem pelan. "-begini, Naruto. Kau tahu para Vampire yang menetap di afrika semenjak dua tahun yang lalu?"

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya mendengar pertanyaan Tou-sannya. "Vampire klan Watari?" tanggap Naruto.

Minato mengangguk. "Kudengar dari beberapa teman Tou-san -kaum Vampire- di jepang bahwa mereka telah melakukan pencarian manusia berdarah suci untuk membangkitkan Miroku(1) ."

"Bagaiman bisa?!" ekspresi wajah Naruto mengeras.

"Kau tahu, manusia berdarah suci terlahir setiap seribu tahun sekali. Jika dihitung dari kelahiran manusia berdarah suci sebelumnya, yaitu Kaa-sanmu, kurang lebih sekarang manusia berdarah suci di abad ini telah berumur lima tahun."

Benar. Kaa-sannya dulu adalah seorang manusia berdarah suci. Tapi klan Watari, yaitu klan Vampire yang selalu menginginkan kabangkitan Miroku kalah telak dari Tou-sannya. Minato dengan rasa cintanya pada Kushiha, mengubah sosok manusia Kushiha menjadi Vampire sama sepertinya. Kushina yang juga mencintai Minato, rela kehidupan singkatnya sebagai manusia di ubah menjadi kehidupan vampire yang abadi. Jadilah, sosok Kushina yang baru menjadi vampire sehingga membuat klan Watari gagal.

Tumbal yang digunakan klan Watari untuk membangkitkan Miroku adalah Manusia. Jadi, tak mungkin jika mereka mempersembahkan Kushina yang notabene telah menjadi seorang vampire. Merekapun terpaksa harus menunggu seribu tahun lagi.

"Mereka telah melakukan pencarian selama lima tahun terakhir ini di penjuru dunia, dan saat ini tinggal beberapa Negara yang belum mereka datangi." Minato mendesah bingung.

"Tousan benar, Naruto. Dan Negara yang dimaksut salah satunya adalah Jepang." Kyubi menimpali. Sedangkan Kushina hanya menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda setuju.

Naruto menggeram marah.

Saat ini fikirannya melayang pada Sasuke. Bocah kecil yang masih berumur lima tahun itu pasti yang dimaksut manusia berdarah suci. Indra penciumannya tak pernah salah. Aroma manis dan memabukkan yang menguar dari bocah itu memang benar-benar darah suci.

Ini tak boleh dibiarkan. Naruto tak akan membiarkan para klan vampire sialan itu untuk menyakiti Sasuke!

Pikiran Naruto kalut. Ia tak ingin malaikat kecilnya dijadikan tumbal untuk Miroku sialan itu.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Kushina yang menyadari raut kalut di wajah tan Naruto bertanya. Ia heran, sungguh. Sebelumnya ia tak pernah melihat Naruto seperti saat ini. Naluriahnya sebagai seorang ibu yang telah melahirkan anaknya, tak pernah salah. Ia merasa bahwa Naruto tengah …ketakutan.

"Apa yang kau takutkan, nak?" pertanyaan dari Kushina sukses membuat Minato dan Kyubi membelalakkan matanya. Seorang Namikaze Naruto…takut? Yang benar saja! Fikir mereka tak percaya.

"Kaa-san, aku sudah mengetahui siapa manusia berdarah suci," Naruto berkata dengan mimik serius.

"APAA!" keluarga Namikaze berteriak secara spontan, minus Naruto sendiri.

.

.

.

Sial! Sial! Sial!

Naruto tak menyangka mereka telah bergerak cepat ini.

Baru saja Mikoto menghubunginya bahwa Sasuke telah diculik oleh dua orang asing. Tak perlu bukti lain, cukup tangisan Mikoto yang sesegukan telah mampu menyakinkan Naruto bahwa Mikoto tak berbohong.

Dan sekarang, ia dan ketiga lainnya tengah berpencar untuk mencari keberadaan Sasuke.

.

.

Bocah kecil itu tak berhenti menangis semenjak dirinya dibawa pergi oleh dua orang asing yang aneh. Tubuh mungilnya bergetar hebat saat melihat wajah para orang asing yang membawanya, yaitu ada sepasang taring di mulut mereka. Terlebih warna mata mereka hitam seluruhnya, tak ada warna putih sama sekali.

'Kak Nalu, tolong Cacu. Tou-can, kaa-can, Cacu takut,' ia meringkuk di atas lantai marmer yang hanya beralaskan kardus bekas dan kedua tangannya diikat dengan tali yang amat erat. Ruangan itu minim cahaya, hanya ada sebuah lampu redup yang mengantung tinggi di atas ruangan.

Derap langkah sepasang kaki yang mendekat membuatnya makin menggigil ketakutan. Tangisnya yang sebelumnya mulai mereda kembali pecah.

Krieet

Pintu itu terbuka, menampakkan wajah dari salah satu orang yang telah menculik Sasuke.

"Hei gaki! Siapa namamu?" suara berat itu bagaikan kilatan petir bagi Sasuke kecil. Tangisnya makin keras.

"Tou-can, hiks –hiks…" cicit Sasuke.

"Hei,dasar bocah tak sopan! Jika aku bertanya, sebaiknya kau menjawab, dasar bocah kurang ajar!" pria bertubuh besar itu menarik helaiaan rambut hitam Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mendongakkan kepalanya. Kedua bola matanya bergerak-gerak gelisah karena ketakutan.

Lagi, ada suara langkah kaki yang menuju tempat itu.

"Hei, apakah dia member tahu'kan namanya?" seseorang dengan tubuh sedikit kerdil bertanya pada pria bertubuh besar.

"Cih!" pria bertubuh besar itu mendecih kesal. "Tidak sama sekali. Dia benar-benar bocah brengsek!" upatnya.

Pria satunya yang bertubuh sedikit kerdil terkekeh pelan, "Maklum saja, Nord. Dia hanya bocah berusia lima tahun. Lagipula, wajah jelekmu itu membuatmu ketakukan,"

Pria bertubuh besar yang dipanggil Nord mengumpat sialan, "Kheh! Bukan karena wajahku yang jelek, tapi tubuhbu yang kerdil itu, Miwz,"

Pria sedikit kerdil bernama Miwz hanya kembali terkekeh.

"Menurutmu, apa tidak sebaiknya kita member tahu yang lain jika manusia berdarah suci telah kita temukan? Kita akan mendapat hadiah besar dari pimpinan kita, Miwz."

"Tidak, Nord. Kita terlebih dahulu harus membuat sedikit 'drama menarik' untuk dipertunjukkan kepada pimpinan kita. Supaya hadiah yang kita dapatkan dari pimpinan klan kita, yaitu dari Kelp-sama semakin besar."

"Ah, jadi kita harus membuat sebuah tipu muslihat?" Nord bertanya antusias. Dia memikirkan sebesar apa hadiah yang akan mereka dapatkan nantinya.

Miwz menganggukkan kepala, yakin.

"Tapi Miwz, kau tahu akibatnya jika Kelp-sama mengetahui bahwa kita membohonginya?" Nord bertany dengan ragu.

Miwz menyerigai. "Tak akan, jika apa yang kita bawa bisa membangkitkan Miroku-sama."

Mereka berdua terkekeh hingga tertawa keras, membuat bocah kecil yang ada dihadapan mereka semakin ketakutan mendengar tawa yang mengerikan.

'Cepatlah datang, Kak Nalu. Cacu sangat takut.' Batinya berteriak takut.

BRAAK!

.

.

BRAAK!

"Apa itu?" Miwz dan Nord segera bergegas menuju sumber suara. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih duduk bersimpuh di atas lantai dingin beralas kardus bekas.

Dan –keduanya hampir saja meloncat mundur saking takutnya.

Disana, di ambang pintu terdapat empat manusia Vampire yang telah menjadi musuh abadinya hingga detik ini. Ke-empat pasang mata lawan mereka telah berubah menjadi merah menyala, dengan taring panjang yang siap untuk mengoyak daging siapa saja.

Seandainya saja jika keempat vampire yang ada dihadapan Nord danMiwz adalah vampire biasa, maka dengan senang hati mereka akan membinasakannya. Tapi yang jadi masalahnya, mereka berdua tahu, bahwa keempat vampire yang masih berada di ambang pintu yang telah hancur adalah klan vampire yang terkuat.

Klan vampire Namikaze.

Di dunia ini, hanya ada empat vampire dari klan Namikaze.

Yaitu,

Namikaze Minato –kepala klan.

Namikaze Kushina –pasangan kepala klan. Seorang mantan manusia berdarah murni.

Namikaze Kyubi –putra sulung pasangan Namikaze. Dan yang terakhir,

Namikaze Naruto –putra bungsu pasangan Namikaze.

Di antara keempat vampire terkuat itu, si bungsulah yang raut mukanya terlihat sangat bengis. Terlebih adanya tanda garis seperti kumis kucing yang berada di masing-masing pipi sewarna tannya terlihat menebal, membuat sosok seorang bungsu Namikaze terlihat seperti iblis yang tengah mengamuk.

Mencoba menetralkan rasa takutnya, kedua vampire dari klan Mitari itu mengangkat dagu tinggi-tinggi, seolah menantang.

"Apa mau kalian, vampire sialan!" Nord berkata angkuh. Sedangkan di sisinya Miwz, wajah pucatnya semakin terlihat pucat.

"Mana bocah itu, Mitari brengsek!" Naruto berteriak penuh emosi. Tangannya sudah gatal ingin menghajar wajah angkuh Nord.

"Oh~ mantan manusia berdarah suci ada disini." Ekor mata Nord melirik kearah wanita berambut merah, sedangkan yang dilirik menyerigai penuh dendam membuat Nord yang melihatnya menelan ludah antara gugup dan takut.

"Senang bertemu kalian, bajingan brengsek." Serigai Kushina semakin lebar, menambahkan rasa takut pada Nord dan Miwz.

"Sssttt –sepertinya pilihan kita beberapa menit yang lalu salah besar, Nord. Aku tak menyangka jika vampire klan Namikaze yang terhormat mau datang untuk menjemput manusia berdarah suci. Kheh! Apakah kalian para Namikaze terobsesi terhadap mereka, huh?" Miwz angkat suara dengan desisan pelan.

"Brengsek!" Kyubi mengumpat kesal. Secepat kilat, Kyubi menerjang maju menuju Miwz yang bersedekap dada dengan gaya angkuh. Namun secepat kilat, pria bertubuh sedikit kerdil yang diterjang Kyubi menghindar tak kalah sepat.

Naruto yang melihat itu segera menerjang Nord, sedang kedua orang tua mereka hanya diam mengawasi.

.

.

"Sasuke!" suara teriakan dari suara yang sangat familiar membuat Sasuke hampir berlompat girang. Kedua bola mata hitamnya yang beberapa waktu redup, kini berubah berbinar-binar. Apalagi suara langkah kaki yang ia dengar semakin dekat ke arahnya.

"Kak Na-lu," Sasuke ingin berteriak memanggil Naruto. Namun, hanya suara serak yang keluar dari celah bibir mungilnya. Berjam-jam waktu yang ia gunakan untuk menangis, membuat tenggorokannya kering.

"K-kak N-laru," ia memanggil lagi, berharap walaupun suaranya tengah serak, setidaknya Naruto bisa mendengar panggilan berulang-ulangn darinya.

BRAAK!

"Sasuke!" Naruto berseru antara khawatir dan lega setelah mendobrak pintu kayu didepannya. Lega karena berhasil menemukan Sasuke, dan khawatir karena melihat keadaan Sasuke yang cukup…memprihatinkan.

Tubuh mungilnya yang terikat –kedua tangannya- terlihat kotor entah karena debu atau apa. Wajah putih pucat Sasuke terlihat memerah dan sembab karena menangis terus-menerus. Tak butuh waktu lama, dirinya telah membebaskan kedua tangan mungil Sasuke yang terikat erat, meninggalkan warna merah yang sangat kentara di kulit putihnya. Segera ia rengkuh sosok rapuh Sasuke.

Siiing!

A-apa itu?

Naruto mengerjabkan kelopak matanya disaat sebuah cahaya yang berkilau selama sedetik dari liontin biru yang tengah dipakainya.

"Kak-Nalu, Cacu takut. Hiks…hiks…hiks…" suara lirik Sasuke membuat Naruto mengabikannya. Ditambah dengan tubuh kecil yang kembali bergetar hebat, membuat Naruto semakin mengeratkan dekapannya.

"Sssttt –kak Naru disini. Aku janji tak akan meninggalkanmu." Ucap Naruto, yakin.

"Hiks…hiks… -jangan tinggalkan Cacu," lirih bocah itu.

"Iya, kakak janji." Naruto beranjak dari ruangan itu, menuju ke depan dimana keluarganya telah menunggunya.

Dalam dekapannya, kelopak mata Sasuke semakin memberat. Dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, ia bisa melihat ada api dimana-mana yang menjilat segala sesuatu hingga tak –berbentuk dari bahu naruto. Juga bau yang sangat menyengat, membuatnya sedikit mual. Dia semakin membenamnkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Naruto, sebelum akhirnya kelopak mata putih itu menutup rapat. Pertanda ketidaksadarannya.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, kaa-san?" Naruto bertanya khawatir disaat melihat Kushina keluar dari ruangan yang digunakan Sasuke untuk beristirahat.

"Ah, tenanglah Naruto. Sasuke baik-baik saja. Karena dia masih kecil, wajar jika dirinya syok hingga tak sadarkan diri."

Naruto menghela nafas –lega.

"Naruto, jelaskan semua ini." Sang kepala dari vampire klan Namikaze itu bertanya menuntut, membuat Naruto mau tak mau menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan Sasuke akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau sudah dewasa, Naruto." Kaa-sannya berkata dengan dengusan geli, membuat alis pirang Naruto menukik pertanda bingung, tak mengerti apa yang dimaksut kaa-sannya dengan kata 'dewasa'.

"Kau menyukai –ah tidak. Kau mencintai bocah itu, Naruto." Kini giliran Minato yang menjawab kebingungan Naruto.

"Hey, aku tidak mengatakannya." Naruto memalingkan wajah, menimbulkan kekehan geli dari ketiga anggota keluarganya.

"Tak perlu repot, Naruto-chan~ Kami sudah tahu." Kyubi berkata dengan suara menggoda, membuatnya mendapat pelototan tajam dari Naruto karena telah memanggilnya dengan embel-embel chan.

"Iya, seorang vampire akan dianggap dewasa jika telah mencintai seseorang. Tak peduli itu sebangsamu –vampire- ataupun manusia. Semua sama saja."

"Cukup. lupakan sejenak hal itu. Sekarang keselamatan Sasuke tengah dipertaruhkan," Naruto berujar frustasi –pertama bagi seorang Namikaze Naruto yang saat ini lebih banyak berekspresi semenjak kehadiran Sasuke dihidupnya.

"Jika kau memang mencintainya, cukup salurkan 'Zy'-mu dan ubah dia menjadi vampire. Zy akan membuat jiwa kalian terikat, sehingga tak mungkin bisa terpisahkan. Dan dengan mengubahnya menjadi vampire, klan Watari itu akan berhenti berhenti mencari manusia berdarah suci untuk membangkitkan iblis Miroku kebanggaan mereka. Gampang kan?" celoteh Kyubi panjang lebar.

"Tak bisa!" Minato menolak keras usul Kyubi. "Zy hanya boleh disalurkan ketika akan melakukan sex. Dan kurasa itu tidak mungkin jika berhubungan sex dengan bocah cilik. Dan untuk mengubah manusia menjadi vampire, setidaknya manusia tersebut harus berusia minimal 17 tahun. Sedangkan Sasuke masih berusia lima tahun. Keduanya adalah hal yang mustahil." Minato menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto semakin frustasi memikirkan keselamatan Sasuke.

"Adakah cara yang tepat?"

Ruangan itupun hening, hanya ada suara detik jarum jarum jam yang memakan waktu. Mereka berempat terdiam, bergelut dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Aha!" Kushina berseru dengan semangat, membuat pikiran keluarganya buyar seketika. "Liontin, Naruto! Liontin!" serunya.

"Liontin? Ada apa denganLiontin itu?" Kyubi bertanya.

"Benar Kushi-chan. Liontin! Kenapa tak terpikirkan olehku?" Minato berkata tak kalah girang.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" suara heran Naruto menginterupsi tou-san dan kaa-sannya.

"Ara? Kau tak tahu Naruto?" Naruto menggeleng.

'Bagaimana aku tahu jika tidak deiberi tahu?' batin Naruto.

Minato berdecak kesal. "Liontin yang kau pakai itu," minato menunjuk leher naruto yang memakai sebuah liontin dengan bandul batu permata berbentuk prisma yang berwarna biru bening_sama dengan kedua manik shapphire Naruto. "Itu adalah liontin yang dipakai kaa-sanmu disaat dia masih menjadi manusia."

"Jadi, ini adalah kalung yang membuat klan mitari tak mengetahui jika kaa-san adalah manusia berdarah suci?"

"Iya. Aku mengetahui bahwa Shina-chan seorang manusia berdarah suci adalah ketika Shina-chan berusia dua puluh tahun. Lebih tepatnya ketika aku menyalurkan Zy-ku padanya dan mengubahnya menjadi vampire. Ketika itu, liontin itu terlepas begitu saja."

Kushina mengangguk. "Hanya saja, ketika aku telah menjadi vampire liontin pemberian nenekku itu tak bisa kupakai lagi."

"Tapi aku bisa memakainya, kaa-san." Ujar Naruto.

"Entahlah, kaa-san tak tahu. Seperti yang pernah kukatakan dulu Naruto. Liontin itu memilih sendiri pemakainya. Dan ia memilihmu."

"Jika liontin ini memilih sendiri pemakainya, berarti tak akan bisa jika Sasuke memakainya?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti."

"Tapi patut dicoba, Naruto."

'Cahaya biru tadi, apa ada hubungannya dengan hal ini?' batin Naruto mengingat disaat liontin berbandul biru jernih bercayaha selama sedetik, beberapa waktu lalu.

.

.

Naruto dengan ragu mendekat kearah Sasuke yang masih berbaring lemah di atas kasur king size milik Naruto. Ia melepas liontin itu dan mendekatkan kearah leher putih Sasuke.

Sret!

Secepat kilat, liontin yang berada di telapak tangan Naruto telah berpindah ke leher Sasuke tanpa Naruto pakaikan. Melingkar denga apik di leher putih bocah itu. Keluarganya bersiul takjub. Namun, tidak sampai disitu keterkejutannya. Cahaya biru yang sangat terang dari liontin tersebut berpendar di penjuru ruangan kamar yang luas itu selama beberapa saat. Setelahnya, Cahaya itupun hilang kembali dalam sekejab.

"Whoa! Kalungnya menghilang!" Kyubi yang pertama kali sadar dari keterkejutannya berseru kaget.

"Astaga! Liontin itu menghilang!" Kushina berteriak panik, mebuat Minato yang berada di sebelahnya menaikan alis pirangnya, bingung.

"Tidak mungkin! Liontin itu tidak mungkin hilang ataupun lenyap, Kushi-chan," minato meneliti leher putih Sasuke dari jauh dengan mata birunya. "Coba kau periksa, Naruto." Titahnya.

Tanpa komentar, Naruto meraba leher Sasuke. Memastikan ada tidaknya liontin tersebut.

"Tidak ada, tou-san."

Kushina semakin panik.

"Tunggu," Kyubi menginterupsi semua. Ia mengendus udara di sekitarnya. "Baunya-"

"-hilang."

Mereka berigapun mengikuti pa yang dilakukan oleh Kyubi, yaitu mengendus udara dan membaunya.

"Benar. Bau manisnya telah raib."

"Kita berhasil, Naruto."

"Liontin itu memang dipakai Sasuke. Tapi, liontin itu seolah ikut masuk ke dalam daging Sasuke, atau mungkin tubuhnya. Menjadikannya tak terlihat oleh mata." Papar Ninato.

"Salah satu kegunaan liontin itu untuk menghilangkan bau darah suci yang menguar dari tubuh Sasuke. Jadi, calon menantuku akan aman dari klan pemburu manusia bersarah suci tersebut …" perkataan Kushina hampir membuat Naruto tersedak salivanya sendiri.

"Kaa-san, setuju jika pasanganku…laki-laki?" Naruto memastikan. Mata birunya memandang lurus kepada mata ruby kaa-sannya yang berada tepat disebelah tou-sannya, memeluk pinggangnya posesif.

Kushina tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Laki-laki tak mempunyai rahim, kaa-san. Apa kaa-san yakin jika tak ada Namikaze kecil di kelak kemudian hari?" kali ini suara Kyubi yang mengudara.

Senyum Kushina semaki lebar. "Tak masalah. Asalkan putra kaa-san bahagia, apapun itu kaa-san setuju."

Perkataan Kushina sontak membuat ketiga Namikaze lainnya mengukir senyum.

Ah~ nyonya Namikaze ini memang sangat baik dan bijak.

Tapi, kau tidak boleh berada didekatnya secara terus-menerus. Kau harus menunggunya hingga saat itu tiba, setidaknya ketika dia berumur 17 tahun."

"Tapi-" Naruto ingin protes, namun hal itu urung ketika Kushina memotong ucapannya.

"Benar, Naruto. Kedekatanmu dengannya akan mengakibatkan kekuatan liontin itu untuk menghilangkan aroma darah suci Sasuke melemah. Dan, hal yang akan kau impikan hanya akan berakhir sia-sia."

Naruto menghela nafas, pasrah.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menghilan dari kehidupannya hingga waktu yang tepat." Suaranya terdengar amat lirih.

"Aku mencintaimu, Uchiha Sasuke."

Selesai mengucapkannya, Naruto mengecup kening Sasuke lama. Menyalurkan sejuta perasaannya melewati kecupan penuh persaan yang ditujukan hanya untuk satu orang.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hollaaaa! Ada yang masih ingat fic ini?

Aduh, kepanjangan ya ? ini 26 lembar lhoh…

Suzy tepar -_-!

Ada yang masih nunggu kelanjutan ini fic ? di chap ini, menceritakan masa lalu tentang kehidupan tokoh utama kita –Naruto n Sasuke-

Dan, jika ada yang tanya ini fic apa, saya akan menjawab :

_Ini fic yang menceritakan tentang Naruto yang seorang vampire dan Sasuke yang merupakan seorang manusia berdarah suci. #an: ttg manusia berdarah suci itu, Suzy contek dikit sinetron yang lagi nge-trend saat ini.

Dah, yang penting inti dari fic 'Because of you'

Soal 'Zy' itu, adalah sebuah cairan yang dimiliki oleh vampire, digunakan untuk mengikat jiwa pasangannya. Entah itu manusia atu sesama –vampire.

Jadi, bukan berarti jika manusia yang diberi Zy oleh vampire telah berubah menjadi vampire.

Kalau proses pengubahan manusia menjadi vampire itu ada sendiri.

.

.

Terimakasih buat semuanya yang sudah mau me-review, mem-follow, mem-favorie, ataupun silent reders, Arigato [()] #Hug erat satu-satu

So,

Mau cerita ini dilanjut?

RnR pleaseeeeeeeeee …..

*Sign :::SuzyOnix:::


End file.
